


IsralTale Dragon Hybrids Lore

by DarkMillenia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive People, Alure(IT!PassiveNightmare), Cobra(IT!Sans), Croma(IT!Cross), Death, Eriol(IT!Error), Fracture(IT!ShatteredDream), Kiros(IT!Killer), Millenia La Luna Nocturne Outway - Freeform, Narish(IT!Nightmare), Other, Painful Transforming, Pulvis(IT!MurderSans), Reeve(IT!Papyrus), Scylla(IT!Reaper), Slaughter(IT!Horror), Solei(IT!Dream), Soul Absorbing, Syo(IT!Geno)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: How the Dragon Hybrids came to their new Life. How they lived before.How they absorbed the Dragon Soul. Enter their Journey to a strange Life within the Vicinity of Chaos in IsralTale.
Relationships: Background, Later Poly and pairings
Kudos: 10





	1. Discarded Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alure's Background Story, he is also the First of the Hybrids who joined IsralTale

Nightmare sat in front of the tree, as always, a book in hand. Dream was down in the strange village, with all those damnable villagers. They were so nice to his twin brother, but horrible to him, because he was the Guardian of Negative Emotions.

He sighed, his eye-lights getting blurry. Why wasn’t he allowed to be happy? Why do they have to torture him?

The villagers hated him, attacking the little guardian once he stepped foot into their village, even if he only wants to get a book for him to read. Each and every day…

Nightmare shook his hurting skull. When he went down, the villagers attacked him, when they came to the tree they attacked him… He sighed softly.

Nightmare never could tell Dream, he tried once…. Dream was mad at him for lying, because the villagers were so nice. Yes they were, but only to him.

Nightmare looked down to the book. He loved fantasy stories the most. _‘Please stop….’_ Nightmare blinked. There was a voice in his head that was not his own. Was the poor little guardian that badly injured?

Is he going insane now?

Nightmare was so sure he was going crazy, only for him to notice some villagers. They were laughing and kicking something? **“What a fat, ugly rat.”** One laughed loudly.

Nightmare put the book aside, slowly getting up. He was sure to get badly hurt again, but whatever they found to torture… He couldn’t let it suffer.

Nightmare hesitated a second, before taking a deep breath and starting to go down to where the villager kids laughed and hit something.

 **“Hahahahaha, die already!”** Nightmare blinked, he finally could see what they were attacking.

It was a little hatchling, a small dragon. But how? DreamTale had no dragons.

Nightmare shook his skull. There was no time to think about that now, the hatchling needed help! He looked around, needing to find something, so he could scare them away. His magic would fail him on that for sure.

Nightmare found something he could use, picking up some stones.

 **“Leave it alone!”** He yelled to get their attention. The teenager turned to him, not paying attention to the scaled youngling, they harassed for a long time.

 **“Look it’s that negative fucker.”** one said with a deep grin, turning to him. They want to beat him up again, like they always do when they see Nightmare.

He held up a Stone he would throw at them, the little dragon weakly looking up to see the skeleton trying to help them.

Nightmare couldn’t defend them for long, the teens beating him up brutally. He was lying on the grass, his left arm broken, a few cracks on his skull and a lot of bruises.

He sucked in one unnecessary breath, before he slowly and painfully got up. He needed to look after the hatchling, it was badly injured after all. His body was hurt a lot, but he carefully made his way to the little green dragon.

 **“I’m so sorry.”** He said softly, kneeling down to it. The little creature was weak and severely hurt, he would not be able to save it.

 _‘It’s okay… Thank you for trying’_ He could hear their voice in his mind.

 _‘Would you… be so kind and bring me… back home?’_ He blinked.

 **“Home to where?”** It raised its little head weakly.

 _‘IsralTale… I want to see the High-Priestess…. before I leave this world…’_ Nightmare looked back to the tree, but decided that he needed to do this.

 **“I will bring you there.”** He carefully picked it up.

 _‘Let me…. try to open… a path…. High… Priestess can… send you… back home then…’_ Nightmare smiled sadly at it.

 **“Alright.”** He felt something tickle him, before an unstable and weak portal opened a path to a forest. Nightmare looked back again, before taking all his courage and stepping through the portal, before it collapsed.

 **“Wow.”** He said amazed, never had he seen such a green forest, but he had read about it.

His amazement only lasted a short span, as he felt the little dragon dust in his arms. **“No… nononononono.”** He sank to his knees, this little help to get him here had finished off the small child.

Tears were running down his skull as he only had their dust and its little soul left.

Nightmare had cried for a while, before he carefully took the soul. He needed to bring them to the High-Priestess, but he needed to be very careful. Or so Nightmare thought, but as soon as he wanted to take the soul, his own grasped it and absorbed the remaining power.

The young deity gasped in shock as the magic of the dragon hatchling infiltrated his own. His bones burned in agony. As much as Nightmare tried not to sink down and double over in pain, he couldn’t help it.

His soul burned, his bones ached and his skull felt like it would explode any second now. The whole world seemed to grow sharper and more colourful, his sight seemed to reach even further than normal, while he felt like something was growing out of his skull.

 **“Please… make it stop…”** Nightmare whimpered in pain. He curled into a ball, his body throbbing in pain. The small deity feared to pass out and for worse to happen to him.

 _ **“Don’t fear. You’ll be safe from now on. Morning sky watching over all.”**_ He could hear a female voice singing softly in the distance.

_**“Deep inside so silently, my heart will speak. Deep inside of me. Memories flickering and shimmering on…. endlessly.”** _

Nightmare felt his pain slowly subside, not sure why, but the more he listened to the female voice, the more the burning passed.

The sun slowly set already when Nightmare felt able to move his body again. He couldn’t say how much time had passed in his own AU.

Nightmare got up slowly, feeling weird, but he needed to find the High-Priestess. Strangely enough, he knew where to go, maybe it was the soul of the hatchling telling him.

Nightmare went through the forest, ignoring the looming fog closing around him. Just as he thought he got lost, the fog slowly disappeared, only to open the view to a crystal clear lake. Some gemstones grew around it, which was fascinating since he had never seen gemstones grow like plants before.

The lake was surrounded by strange trees with purple leaves, blue coloured fruits in the form of crescent moons hanging on the branches. There was a woman sitting on the soft grass, her eyes closed, her face raised to the soft pale moonlight.

Nightmare slowly came closer, only to stop in shock when he saw himself in the Water. He blinked in confusion. Two little purple horns were growing out of his skull, his eye-lights had changed as well. They were still purple but had now this significant sign of a reptile in them.

 **“You are not from this AU.”** He jumped as the woman spoke softly. **“N… No.. I’m not… I…”** She smiled sadly at him. **“I know, you wanted to bring the little lost hatchling… but you seem to have absorbed his remaining power.”**

Nightmare slowly walked over to her. **“What… happened to me?”** The woman in a dress, that was growing into purple, looked at him, patting the grass next to her. Nightmare sat down beside her. **“Your body changed to accommodate to the magic of a dragon.”** Nightmare blinked.

 **“So… this is my form now?”** The woman nodded, petting his skull a bit. **“Sadly yes. I don’t know if you want to return to your former Timeline like this.”** She said, before blinking. **“Oh excuse my rudeness. I am called Millenia.”**

The two of them talked a bit longer, until it was already pretty late, close to the rising sun. Nightmare was asleep, as Millenia carefully got up and went to the lake. She got out her trusty black and golden coloured ocarina, before she started to greet the rising sun with a little play on her instrument.

The little guardian jumped awake when he heard a bird's screeching, echo through the forest. Confused, he looked around. Nightmare blinked in surprise.

The gemstones around the lake where glowing in sync of her play. **“This is amazing!”** He ran to the gemstones to watch them glow. But then he dared to look into the clear water, what he saw there was almost breaking his soul. He saw how his AU, his home, slowly vanished.

 **“NO! DREAM!”** Millenia hugged the little hybrid close to her. **“I’m so sorry, little one. But do not fear for your brother, I can sense him somewhere in this AU.”** She reassured softly. **“R…really?”** Millenia nodded.

 **“Yes, he is here, but losing both deities made your timeline unstable.”** She explained, petting his skull. The sun had already risen as she took the newborn dragon hybrid to her home. It was a simple house, deep in the forest.

 **“Miss Millenia? Are all houses made of crystals and jewels?** ” Millenia chuckled. **“Yes, because it is what we can grow naturally with our magic.”** She answered, opening the door to her home. **“It is not much, little one.”** She said softly.

 **“Why are you living alone, so far away from the others?”** Millenia smiled, she began to cook something for them. **“There are certain reasons… I choose to separate myself from the main city, especially with my duty as High-Priestess.”**

Nightmare was staring out of the window. He had tried to figure things out after they had some food.

 **“Miss Millenia?”** He turned to the woman, sitting in a simple wooden chair. “ **Yes, little one?”** She said, looking to him, she was fixing his pants for him, because he needed some adjustments to the new little tail he had gained.

 **“My name… Nightmare… it doesn’t really fit to me anymore… Do you have any suggestions?”** Millenia looked at him. **“I do.”** She replied gently, finishing her work. **“We have a special name for the nights here. How about Alure then?”** Nightmare perked up.

This name rang with his soul, he immediately liked it. **“Miss Millenia… where can I live?”** Millenia handed him his pants. **“For now you can live with me here, there is not much but it should be plenty for us both.”** She offered softly.

Alure put on his pants before he hugged the woman. He felt like he had found a dear friend for himself. It felt already much better than back in his own AU, where he had struggled so hard.

 **“Arisa.”** The door to her home opened and a skeleton with three scars in his skull entered. Millenia walked over to him. **“How is it over there?”** She asked gingerly. **“Bad… He is going insane.”** The skeleton whispered, before he noticed the little hybrid sitting on her bed.   


**“What…?”** Millenia looked behind her. **“He is from another AU, trying to return a lost hatchling… sadly the little child did not make it and he accidentally absorbed its soul.”** He looked at the small hybrid. 

**“So are we going to start working on the Vicinity of Chaos?”** Millenia sighed. **“We have to.. if it is really that bad, we will need to make a home for those who will lose their’s soon.”** Alure blinked confused.

The other skeleton, who is called Cobra, introduced himself as the Priestess personal guard. Before he started to explain.

 **“So that is the basic of all the Trouble.”** Alure looked down. Millenia’s seclusion was due to her brother ascending the throne and starting to talk about a purge.

He wanted everyone gone who was not a pure blooded dragon, the only exception was his own personal guard Reeve, Cobra’s brother.

 **“The High-Priestess abandoned the king and tore the kingdom with that in two. The Vicinity of Order and this still in development place… The Vicinity of Chaos.”** Cobra explained. Millenia stood near the window.

 **“I shall see to it that I will set this place as soon as possible.”** She said. Cobra looked at Alure. **“Please assist her and make sure she takes breaks. Arisa is overworking herself constantly.”** Alure nodded.

 **“I will!”** He now had a mission, assisting the woman who took him in after he had lost his brother and his AU.


	2. Searching Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solei's Background Story

Dream was down in the Village. He often goes down there, to play with the Children. The Adults gave him always sweets and other yummy Food. 

Nightmare always stays behind, telling the villagers are mean to him. Why would his brother lie so badly to him? Dream couldn’t understand that. 

The Children were all playing with Dream, as some Teenager came back, some of them having bruises and cuts. 

**“What happened?”** A Mother asked her Child. 

**“It was Nightmare! He attacked us for no Reason. We just played in the gras.”** One said, rubbing his cheek. Dream starred at them. Nightmare? His Brother attacking Children? 

Dream hurried back to the tree, he needed to speak with his Brother about this. Dream knew his brother was always with their Mother, the Tree of Feelings. Only for him to see something out of the ordinary. 

The Tree was lacking the black apples. But this wasn’t the worse. He wasn’t able to feel Nightmare. Dream reached their Mother. The Tree looked like a terrible Picture, while the side with his golden Apples was still green and lush… The Side of his Brothers lacked all the apples and looked dead. 

Dream looked around in a Panic, where was his Brother? What had happened here? So many Questions filled his Skull. 

**“NIGHTMARE!”** Dream screamed, he needed to find his Brother, where was he? Did something happen to him? The Deity of Positivity was running around frantically, searching in the Village and around the Tree. Sadly for him, even as the Sun started to settle so the Night could take over…. 

Dream still haven’t found Nightmare. His golden eye lights filled with Tears, fear for his beloved Brother. He looked up at the Tree again… what if Nightmare… He blinked. There, right there on Nightmare’s side of the tree was one, only one remaining black Apple. It was hanging there lonely, but slightly glowing. This meant his Brother was alive… It had to mean this! He wanted to take it, keeping it close and maybe, hopefully feel his Brother again. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed. Dream starred up the Tree, while the moon’s cold Light shone down on him.

Dream had no Idea how long he stood there, staring at the last black Apple, the only and little Hope he had left.

**“Take all the apples!”** The little Guardian turned in shock. The Villagers were coming his Way. They were coming for the Apples? Nightmare had never lied to him? They really only faked their adoration for them? 

Dream slowly turned around, not knowing what he should feel right now. That’s when he started to hear a flute playing in the Distance. The Moon high in the Sky seemed to pulsate with energy. Dream shivered, the Villagers drawing closer and closer. 

_‘Do not step any closer.’_ A female Voice resounded behind Dream. He turned in confusion, as a Woman stepped past him. She had long greyish purple hair and wore a deep black dress. Dream blinked, her eyes were a deep blue colour almost like a gemstone. The villagers stopped, looking at her just as confused as Dream did. Where did this Woman come from and why did he feel so strangely close to her? 

The Leader of them stepped closer. **“Get out of the way, girl. We only want the apples.”** The Woman didn’t move. 

**“Fine, we remove you…. AAAAH!”** Dream fell back in shock, the man who just wanted to touch her… His Arm just fell OFF?!? The Woman sighed. 

_‘Do not touch me, except you wish for a slow and painful death.’_ She slowly said. Dream trembled in Fear. what was this Woman? It couldn’t be his Mother, could it? His eye lights grew as she turned her head to him. 

_‘I shall bring you away first… This Timeline will soon perish.’_ Dream stared at her. His World would die? The next thing Dream noticed was a slight moving of her Hand, then he was falling fast. 

_‘I shall bring you to the one you desire the most.’_ Was the last he could hear her saying.

The Singing of Birds reached him softly, before he noticed the sound of flowing water close by. Finally Dream opened his eyes. He slowly gathered his bearings and started to look around. He was in a Cave, close to the entrance. Sunlight was pouring in nearby. The little Deity sat up slowly, he tried to remember what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“NIGHTMARE!”** Dream jumped up and ran out of the Cave. He remembered, the Woman saying she would bring him to the one he desired most. She surely meant his Twin. But once out of the Cave he starred. 

This was not his World anymore. High growing Tree’s around him, Birds singing softly to greet the Day. Dream turned his head to the left, there was a river coursing its way, while some fish jumped out there and then. He blinked, clear confusion on his skull. Where was he?

**“Alure?”** Dream hurried behind a Tree as he heard a deep husky Voice. Carefully he glanced what was going on, only to see a tall Skeleton dressed in greyish Green colours. 

**“Up here, Sir Cobra!”** The little Deity couldn’t believe it. That was his Brothers Voice! The Skeleton looked up. 

**“Arisa is waiting for us.”** He said, it made Nightmare come down the Tree he had climbed on. Dream blinked, something was different. Nightmare doesn’t wear his usual clothes anymore, it was far more simple now and even his Crown was gone. What Dream also noticed was the little tail wagging behind Nightmare and the two purple Horns on his Skull. 

**“Nighty….”** Dream was shocked, what had happened to his Brother? The other Twin stopped his walk. 

**“Alure?”** Cobra asked, noticing the other to stop. 

**“NIGHTY!”** Alure blinked as something tackled him. Alure was even more confused to see the light blue and golden colours of his Brother.

**“D…Dream?”** He asked carefully. 

**“Nighty! Where the hell were you? What happened to you?”** Dream sniffled, he was so happy to see his Brother Safely. Alure looked to Cobra, who had his hand already on his Crystal. 

**“I… uh.”** Dream sobbed into his clothes. 

**“I thought… i saw… the Villagers…”** Dream sobbed. Cobra finally relaxed. 

**“Let’s bring him to the Lake for now… There you two can Talk things out.”** Alure nodded. 

**“Yes, Sir Cobra.”** He said, soothing his Brother softly. They went to the Lake, where Alure could explain to Dream, what had happened, why the Villagers Kids were hurt and how he had disappeared. 

**“And now you call yourself… Alure?”** His brother nodded. 

**“Yes. As a mark for my new Life here, Dream.”** He said softly. 

**“Dear.”** Millenia came to them, Dream looking at her surprised. 

**“Lady Millenia!”** Alure bowed to her. 

**“This is Dream… My Brother! Like you said he is actually here.”** Millenia nodded. 

**“Lady Millenia… Can you… Turn him as well?”** Dream starred at Nightmare, no Alure. 

**“I can’t, Dear… He is a Positive Being, any Soul from here would destroy him…”** She said carefully.

**“Is there a way?”** Alure asked. He didn’t want to lose his Brother again. 

**“Maybe there is… but not here.”** She said turning to Dream. 

**“Cobra will walk you to the Border of this Area. Meet in the Area of Order a Skeleton named Reeve. He may help you turning and settling down in the lighter Part of this World.”** Dream looked carefully to Alure. 

**“Please Dream…”** He finally nodded. 

**“Alright.”** Cobra looked to Millenia, before turning to Dream. 

**“Let’s go then.”** He said, walking away.

Reeve was surprised to see his Brother with another Skeleton. **“Reeve.”** Cobra began. 

**“What is the meaning of this, Co?”** Dream looked up at the Taller Skeleton.

**“Arisa send us…. He is Alure’s Brother but also the Deity of Positivity in their World.”** Reeve started to understand. 

**“He can’t take a soul from the Chaos.”** Cobra nodded. 

**“Yeah, can you help?”** Reeve sighed. 

**“Actually yes… The King ordered to Keep the Souls of the Pure Bloods in Case of needed Magic.”** Cobra already felt disgusted. This King has gone nuts. But it was their only Chance now.

**“Well then, little Friend. Follow me.”** Reeve said and turned, Dream was a bit worried as Cobra stayed behind.

**“Are you two fighting?”** Reeve chuckled. 

**“No. But if he would be seen here then the King would know someone he wants dead is still alive.”** He said softly, bringing Dream down to the Military Quarters. There was a Storage Reeve took the Boy.

**“Alright let’s see. Listen well now. Don’t wander off alone!”** Reeve ordered the little Skeleton. 

**“Yes Sir!”** He answered, but this Place was full of Souls. 

It was amazing how they contained in this strange devices. There also was a heavy looking door deeper in the House. Reeve was slowly going through the Shelves, reading what they had put down on them. Dream looked at him, before he walked over to the Heavy Door. A little bit of looking won’t hurt!

Dream pushed it open, behind it were even more Souls! **“Woah!”** He said surprised. 

Slowly Dream walked through the countless numbers of Shelves, until he found a yellow, almost golden coloured dragon Soul. That’s what they wanted right? With this Soul he could stay with his Brother! He could be with Alure! Dream stretched to grab the Container. All he needed to be with Nightmare again, was this pounding soul! Dream grabbed it finally, opening the lid and taking out the Soul.

**“You’ll be my Ticket to stay with Nighty~”** He whispered, only for seconds later to feel a searing Pain in his apple Shaped Soul. 

Reeve turned, he wanted to tell Dream that he found a suitable soul, but the Skeleton was nowhere to be seen. 

**“Fuck… He didn’t..”** The Door to the Dangerous Pure Bloods where open. Reeve cursed darkly, of course the deity didn’t listen and wandered off! Reeve hurried inside, only to find him almost completely turned. 

**“Shit… he took the most greedy soul in the whole batch…”** Reeve said, after seeing what the little Deity took. Of course it needed to be a Greedy soul… It would have been easier if he took on of the more murderous souls… but greed was hard to control. 

Reeve sighed, he needed to bring him out of here for now, let him rest and then introduce him to the King, or else he will be seen as a Halfling and faster killed as he could settle in his new Life. Reeve also would need to explain this to Millenia and Cobra… Greed was really hard to control, but maybe they could find a way. 

Reeve picked Dream up to get out of here before someone may notice what was going on. If he would be like Alure, it would take a bit of Time for him, so Reeve brought him to his House. Now all Reeve had to do was convince the King that Dream was a pure Blood Dragon Child who decided to take the Image of a Skeleton. It couldn’t be so bad… could it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reeve got restless, it was almost a Week later and King Lysander finally demanded to see that Dragon Child he had felt suddenly. Dream sighed in annoyance.

**“Can we hurry up? I wanna see Alure…”** Reeve grabbed him. 

**“Listen closely, Dream… Do not mention your Brother in front of the King, or he will make sure your Brother won’t see you ever again.”** Dream looked at Reeve. 

**“How?”** The General sighed. 

**“He will execute him.”** This made something change in Dream’s behaviour, as if a switch was flipped. Finally they were called in. 

Up in the Throne sat a Man with shoulder long red hair and deep blue eyes. Dream wondered how HE could have became King. 

**“So this is the Child you told us about, General?”** Reeve bowed to him. 

**“Yes, your Excellency.”** Dream bowed with Reeve, he needed to make sure this _‘King’_ would stay FAR away from his Alure. 

**“The General told us you are from the outer Skirts of our Kingdom, given into his guidance from your Parents.”** Dream heard the first time of this. 

**“This is true, your Highness. My Parents asked for the Generals guidance to shape me into a formidable Pure Blood.”** Reeve really hoped Dream could pull this off, otherwise his Brother would be in High danger. 

**“Of course…”** The King looked at Dream from his Throne.

**“But why choosing a Skeleton?”** Dream smiled like the Raising sun. 

**“The General impressed me so much, your Highness, I only deemed it Worthy to set myself apart from the others and show them, how highly recommended his Shaping is!”** Lysander nodded in Satisfaction. 

**“Naturally. But now. Tell us your name.”** Reeve gulped. Name? He hadn’t thought of that, damn they were doomed. 

**“I am called Solei, Your Highness.”** Reeve only allowed a glance at the Boy, did he just… flat out lied to the King? Deciding in the Heat of Investigation what his new Name would be? After some more Questioning the King was pleased and allowed them to leave. 

Far away from the Castle, Reeve was able to finally relax. **“You hold up better as i thought.”** Solei grumbled.

**“I needed to make sure, this stinky Bastard stays FAR away from my Alure.”** Reeve looked around hastily, but luckily they were safe.

Reeve showed Solei around, also some secret Paths to get to the Chaos Vicinity. Finally Solei was able to meet up with Alure again. Reeve had brought him to the Lake, where Alure was most of the Times. Solei ran up to him, finally together with his beloved Nighty again! Alure blinked in surprise as Solei hugged him.

**“Dream! I was worried something happened to you!”** Alure said, finally the tension easing from his Bones.

**“I’m Solei now, Nighty! Also i would Never leave you alone, you are Mine after all!”** He said, nuzzling closer to Alure. 

**“Reeve?”** Cobra noticed his Brother. 

**“We have…. a Problem, is Millenia able to talk?”** Cobra nodded.

**“She is further into the Woods… Alure, how about you and Solei catch up on everything.”** Alure nodded. 

**“Alright, Sir Cobra!”** Solei pouted. 

**“Nightyyyyy, I’m here. Pay attention to meeeee.”** It already hit the other Twin that something wasn’t right with his Brother. Meanwhile Reeve talked to Cobra and Millenia. 

**“A Greed soul?”** Reeve nodded. 

**“Yes, it seems for now his Greed is directed to his Brothers attention.”** Millenia sighed. 

**“I will talk to Alure later and warn him.”** Reeve nodded. 

Solei bugged Alure for more and more Attention, the small Hybrid figuring out what was going on. **“Solei…”** The golden Hybrid looked at him. 

**“Please behave yourself… And be careful, or we get into trouble.”** He said carefully. **“I don’t want to leave you alone or lose you because something happened.”** Solei blinked, before Hugging his Brother. 

**“Never, never will anything happen to you!”** He said, without knowing his brother was aware of his Greed, putting himself in the spot to control it as best as possible. 

**“Okay. Promise me to come here in secret, return early enough to the other Vicinity and be careful in general. If you do that for me, then you can come here every day. If it is to dangerous then please don’t come.”** Solei listened to Alure.

**“But you can’t pay attention to me, when i can’t come over.”** Alure nodded, nuzzling Solei. 

**“Yes, but if there is danger and you come over then something bad could happen to this Place or us.”** Solei nodded slowly. 

**“Right… and if something happens, then you can’t pay attention to me anymore.”** Alure knew it, Solei wanted all for himself. The purple Hybrid had read about Greed in one of the Books Millenia had brought him. Out of Control it could bring down a whole Kingdom. Thankfully his Brother made him the main Object of his Greed, controlling it would become easy, because Solei would never want to upset him.

Reeve left with Solei, to make sure he remembers the secret paths. 

**“Lady Millenia?”** Alure came over with a book in hand. 

**“Yes? What can i do for you?”** She asked, sitting on a Window to watch the Moon.

**“Solei has a Greed soul, right?”** Millenia blinked. 

**“Sadly… Yes. Reeve informed us that he had not listened to him and picked a soul himself.”** Alure sighed. 

**“I knew it. But i already read it up. I can take the Part of the Controller for him.”** Millenia smiled a bit, petting Alure’s head. 

**“I knew you figure it out and it is good you take such good care of your Brother. But… Be careful, Alure. The Time until you weaved your Web around him is very fickle and easily turned around.”** Alure nodded, sitting next to her. 

**“I will be very careful, Lady Millenia.”** She nodded. 

**“Then i will leave Solei to you.”** The Purple Hybrid nodded. He would help his Brother as best he can! While making sure to help Millenia with the Vicinity. He was still the only Hybrid in the Chaos vicinity, the other was in the Order Vicinity, but Alure could only wait patiently for other Hybrids to come and life with them. Now he had a Task, taking care of Solei! 

Solei grinned up at the Moon. **“Nighty… oh my Nighty. Tomorrow i will see you again.”** He whispered, before drifting of to Sleep. Not knowing that his Brother already started to take control over his Greed. It would be a long Process…


	3. Moon's Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiros Background Story

Killer sighed, playing with his Knife. Genocide after Genocide, so many Deaths, so much dust, before Killer changed drastically. 

His soul was now a Target in front of him, his emotions non existent, at least he made everyone believe that. All he wanted was kill the Children falling in the Underground, before they could start kill others.

But at some Point… Nightmare had found him, offered him some things in exchange for his raising of Negativity. Killer had accepted with a smug grin, he always was a Master with words, easily talking others to do what he wanted. Nightmare had praised him for his _‘Silver Tongue’_. But now his Boss, the King of Negativity, has called for him.

Killer moved lazily to the Boss’s Office, wondering a bit what the Goop covered Skeleton may want from him. Killer grinned and pushed open the Door. 

**“You wanted to see me, Boss~?”** He cooed, while entering. 

**“When will you finally learn to KNOCK?”** Nightmare growled at him. 

**“Maybe, Someday~”** Killer chuckled. 

**“It would be more likely to my Brother falling to Negativity as for you to learn how to knock.”** Nightmare commented. 

**“Possible~ so what can i do for you, Boss?”** He said, walking closer to the Desk in front of him, watching the Tendrils move behind Nightmare.

**“I found a new AU hidden away in the furthest Parts of the Multiverse.”** Nightmare said, watching Killer come closer. 

**“I want you to go there and loot out if there is any good Monster to collect for us AND if it is easy to raise Negativity there.”** He said coldly. 

**“Oh~I will gladly check it out for you, Boss.”** Killer said sweetly, of course Nightmare knew he didn’t mean anything with it. But Killer was his right hand Man, so perfect for this Job. The Deity of Negativity opened a Dark Portal for his right Hand Man. 

Killer grinned, before leaving to this new AU. Nightmare couldn’t give him much information, the more Killer was shocked to see a bright blue Sky. 

**“What? This is… not the Underground?”** He rarely saw something like that…. Not even in the normal Pacifist Routes they sometimes attacked. This was far more different… Healthy tree’s with lots of strange looking fruits, animals everywhere… but then deeper into the forest there was something changing. different Tree’s. It seemed like a different Area. 

It interested Killer, if he would find potential Servants for Nightmare, then there. So Killer went deeper into the strange forest, it was even more weird to see the green leaves suddenly turn purple. Killer grinned, he somehow liked it there, felt immediately familiar. He wanted to bet that he may find here someone close to his Boss, like an Alternate, but he was so Wrong. 

He went along in the strange Forest only to suddenly spot an Area with light? Why would there be a Place with more sunshine in all that strangeness? But then again, this whole Place was out of the ordinary, so he went deeper, to the Spot of Light, maybe he would find something there. 

Alure was sitting close to the Lake, a Book in his Lap while he was captured by the Story. Killer stopped dead, seeing this small version of his Boss former self. The Knife Maniac moved a bit in the shadows of a Tree. Seemed like the little Fella didn’t notice him. The little Fella had brown pants on and a light blue shirt, but there was a big purple crescent Moon on his Back. 

Killer blinked, the little purple tail was wagging in delight, happy about the story probably, but he also had purple horns. Killer was sure that this was the passive Version of his Boss, but he was still so different.

**“Alure! Stop reading this Book and pay attention to MEEEEE!”** Killer couldn’t believe his tar leaking Eye Sockets… There was a Version of the little, disgusting Light. Like the Passive Fella with horns and Tail. 

**“Alure, huh?”** Killer mumbled. So he had not the Name Nightmare here. 

**“Solei… Its getting good now.”** Alure answered. Solei started to Pout. 

**“But… BUT! I am more important than this damn Book… you can read it laaaaaaater.”** Solei whined. 

**“I’m reading it now… You had your chance, i waited an hour for you…”** Alure said sharply. Killer wanted to laugh. This Version of his Boss had guts, he gave him that. Solei pouted even more. 

**“Aluuuuuuure.”** He whined, scooting closer to his Brother. 

**“Solei stop it.”** Alure grumbled, interrupted while reading his precious Book. It was fun to see, how Alure wanted to read his Book in peace. Solei finally gave up, seeing how unaffected his Brother was to his demise. Sitting quietly next to his Brother now. 

**“Alure, Solei.”** A deeper Voice reached Killer and the Two Children. 

**“Sir Cobra!”** Solei jumped up, running to the other in glee.

Killer was slightly impressed seeing the other Skeleton. He was taller as normal sanses, but still had some Sans features, there were three massive scars across his Skull, so that one went through something. But his Colour choice was a bit to obvious in those Woods. 

The other, Cobra, wore dark brown pants, a teal long sleeve and a dark purple coat. Damn he stuck out like a sore Thumb… but then again, Killer hasn’t seen much People around here. 

**“Is it time for Solei to go back?”** Alure asked. Cobra nodded slightly. 

**“Yes, it is slowly getting Dark so he needs to go now.”** Solei sighed deeply. 

**“Man… i just got here because they watched me so long…”** Solei nuzzled his Brother. 

**“Tomorrow all your Attention will be MINE!”** He said, before running away. Alure sighed deeply. 

**“Exhausted?”** Cobra asked. 

**“Yeah… his Greed streaks getting heavier the less Attention he gets… I fear he may do something stupid soon.”** Alure said carefully to Cobra. The Skeleton nodded, even he feared it and that could mean great danger for the still weak Chaos Area. 

That was actually interesting, so the little, disgusting Light was not part of this Area, but a frequent visitor. Cobra smiled at Alure.

**“Curfew in about an hour.”** Alure nodded. 

**“Yes, Sir.”** He said, turning back to his Book. Killer waited for the other Skeleton to leave, but once Cobra was out of sight, alure actually closed his Book. 

**“How long are you going to watch?”** The Maniac blinked, that little Boy noticed him? Well it only showed him how close this Boy was to his Boss. Killer came out of hiding, stepping closer to Alure. 

**“So you noticed me~.”** Alure sighed. 

**“Yes. Seeing that you are Similar to Sir Cobra… you are from the outer Areas.”** Killer blinked. 

**“You mean the Multiverse?”** Alure chuckled a bit and damn it felt so pleasant for Killer to hear him. 

**“How ever you may call it. But what leads you to this Place?”** He looked up to Killer, if the Maniac had Emotions he would fall for this Boy. Doing everything he wanted, like he did for his Boss. 

**“I… actually don’t know how i got here or how i can go home~”** Killer lied to him. Tilting his head suddenly, did he actually… feel bad? Alure looked to the Lake close to them. 

**“I see.. I may be able to speak with Guardian and see if she is able to send you where you belong.”** Killer blinked. 

**“Your Friends surely miss you terrible.”** Killer wanted to laugh, this Version of his Boss was so adorable, he would never guess that he will turn into a soulless being, thriving for nothing more as negativity and grief to grow stronger. 

**“Heh… Nice of you, but i can find my Way home, myself~.”** He whispered, close to Alure.

**“As you wish.”** Alure got up slowly, dusting off his clothes. 

**“Then, save Travels.”** He said, bowing slightly to Killer before leaving, letting the Skeleton sit alone near the Lake. 

**“What the FUCK was that? It fucking felt like i would sit close to the disgusting Light in my AU…”** He grumbled at himself. It was so strange being close to this passive Version of Nightmare. It was even more strange to hear him worry that his Boss may miss him. He looked down to his Target soul, almost expecting it to be an Upside Down heart, but it wasn’t, it was still the same Target. 

**“Fucking weird shit is going on in this crazy Place.”** He mumbled. 

Killer walked through the Forest, found a cave and went inside to have a Place to rest for a while. 

**“Fuck this Place is like a Trip… A Annoying Light and this damn adorable Version of Boss… I don’t have much sanity left, but the longer i will stay here the more i lose that little i still have… I check out that other Skeleton tomorrow and make sure to disappear…”** He mumbled. 

There was no Way to actually raise Negativity here, especially because Killer felt a stir in his Soul… The thought alone to walk in here and kill any and everyone this Boy might care and cherish for made Killer want to throw up.

Normally he enjoyed seeing People cry for their lost friends. He would laugh and taunt them, but… he froze into Place at the thought of seeing those purple eye lights flicker in grief. Maybe if one of the others… He shook his Skull, no… he doesn’t want the others to meet Alure. 

**“Alure huh… Fitting… He really is alluring…”** Killer whispered, before trying to catch a bit of sleep. What would Boss think of him, to actually doubt himself for a weak version of Nightmare? That was his last thought before drifting off into Sleep.

Alure went home. **“Oh? You are faster home as i thought, did something happen?”** Millenia asked, braiding her hair. 

**“Actually… Yes.”** Alure came over to help her braiding her long her. 

**“I met a skeleton… his Sockets where empty and tar was leaking from them.”** Millenia listened as Alure told the Story of his encounter with Killer. 

**“Well it is not that uncommon to find your way here…”** Alure nodded. 

**“Yes… but as i talked to him i looked to the Lake… Guardian you know that sometimes i see things there.”** Millenia nodded slightly. 

**“Yes, it is similar to my ability. What about it?”** Alure stopped a second.

**“I saw Solei… a pure Blood… and him.”** Millenia sighed. 

**“What else?”** She figured Alure may have trouble to talk about it. 

**“That’s it… i only saw that before it just went… to a snowstorm of kinds?”** He bound her hair.

**“I… don’t have a good Feeling…”** He said, fidgeting with his Fingers. 

**“I will send Cobra to scout the borders.”** She promised him.

**“Thank you, Guardian.”** He bowed before hurrying to get ready for bed. Millenia sighed softly, once he was out of hearing reach. 

**“A Snowstorm… This is not a good sign, my Sweet boy… This means there will be deaths…”**

Solei went to his normal way to the Vicinity of Chaos, fully aware of the Pure Blood Red Dragon following him.

**“Can you stop?”** He turned around to face the Other.

**“Solei, dear. I only want to accompany you, you are one of our precious Pure Bloods.”** Solei hated it, he was save in the Order Area for them believing he was a pure blood Dragon only choosing a Skeleton as disguise and not Human like. 

**“I only want to collect some Moon Fruit.”** Solei pouted, he hated that Dragon for following him, he stole his precious Time he wanted to have Alure pay attention to him. 

**“Yes, but you always take so long and the Area of the Tree’s are not safe for Children.”** Solei growled at him. 

**“Piss of!”** He hissed at the Pure Blood Dragon, probably not a good Idea. 

Killer woke to the shouting of the little Twink. The Pure Blood drew closer to Solei, while Killer got out of the Cave. Using his Knife to throw at the Dragon. 

**“Hey, back off a little.”** Killer said casually, but it made the Dragon roar in Rage. 

**“Outsider…”** Solei blinked, then smiled, running to Killer. 

**“Thanks for helping me out again…~”** He said sweetly before running away. Why felt it like Killer was now in for a BAD Time. Killer got his Knife again. 

**“Well… Sorry Boss… Seems like i won’t… come back home.”** He whispered, there was little to no Chance he would beat that dragon and survive long enough to escape. A shame that he would betray his Nightmare like this, just dying on a Mission he had trusted him to fulfil. The Dragon went Mad already, angered by the Fact an outsider was here and even had something to do with a Pure Blood Dragon Child.

Alure was as always at the Lake, it was his meeting Place with Solei and he loved the calm, fresh air around the water. 

**“ALUUUUUURE~~”** Solei ran up to him. Alure sighed. 

**“Finally… what took you so long?”** Alure asked, only for Solei to nuzzle close to him.

**“One of that damn Pure Bloods was following me, but i got rid of him thanks to an outsider.”** Alure stopped dead. Outsider? The only outsider Alure knew of was… 

**“Solei… How did the Outsider look like?”** He asked carefully. 

**“Strange, he was a skeleton and some weird stuff was coming out of his Sockets.”** Alure felt himself grow colder. 

**“Did… did that outsider have a Target in front of his Chest?”** Solei was surprised. 

**“How do you know?”** Alure felt his soul clench in distress. 

**“Solei… you… you left him with a PURE blood?”** Solei nodded. 

**“Yeah… he is only an outsider.”** That was the tipping point. 

**“HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!”** Alure shouted. It alarmed the Guardian, of that the little Negativity Dragon was sure of. 

**“YOU WILL SIT HERE AND THINK OF WHAT YOU DID!”** He growled at his Brother. Solei looked at him in pure shock. 

**“Alure? What is wrong, dear?”** Millenia hurried to them, only for Alure to fall into her Embrace. 

**“Guardian… The Outsider… Solei sold him off to a Pure Blood.”** He whined. Millenia couldn’t believe it.

**“Let’s hurry, Alure… We have to arrive before it is to late.”** She said softly. Alure nodded, only to bolt of in the Direction Solei came from. Hopefully he wasn’t to late… Someone was waiting for Killer after all!

Killer wiped the Dust off of him. He never would have guessed to actually win against a Dragon. Seemed this one wasn’t as strong as people wanted someone to believe. There was a huge Pile of Dust and a Red soul floating where the Man was once. 

Amazing how the Soul can sustain after the dusting. 

**“Hehe… Didn’t disappoint you, Boss…”** He said, walking over to the Pile of Dust. 

**“Really thought i was done for after that Fucker left me.”** He said, only to feel his Target soul to grow warmer. Pain shooting through his Body as the Dragon Soul hit his Target. He felt like he would Burn, while the Dragon Soul settles into his very own Soul. He hissed in Pain, not allowing anyone to hear him. But he also felt immense Power, his Soul wanted it. 

**“NO! You have to Push the Dragon away!”** He heard the little purple Dragons Voice, but his sight was Hazy. 

**“Please, you have People waiting for you! Push the Dragon out!”** Alure begged Killer, but the Process of Changing already started. Alure looking in shock. 

**“Dear… There is no stopping it anymore.”** Millenia said, kneeling next to Alure. 

**“But Lady Millenia! He has People waiting for him! He… He…”** Millenia nodded, softly pulling Alure closer to her. 

**“Listen to me well. The Process you will go through is painful, i will calm it with my magic… but sadly enough… there is no way for me to stop it.”** Killer could hear her voice faintly. 

**“Will… will i die?”** Millenia softly stroked his Skull, while holding Alure, who was crying into her Shoulder. 

**“No, but you will never be able to return to your former life.”** Killer laughed dryly. 

**“So I disappointed Boss after all.”** Alure sobbed louder, hearing the others faint Voice. 

**“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”** Alure sobbed. Killer chuckled painfully. 

**“Hey… stop crying.. I’m not dying.”** He tried to move his Hand, but his Body felt so heavy. He couldn’t see them, his sight to hazy and their voices slowly faded away, but there was still something warm wrapping around him, easing the burning of his Bones. Cobra had found them after Killer has drifted to a somewhat calm sleep. Alure was still crying. 

**“Solei did what?”** Cobra asked in disbelief. 

**“Made sure the Dragon would target this Skeleton and ran.”** Cobra sighed. 

**“This little piece…”** He didn’t finish. 

**“We should bring him to your House, Arisa.”** Millenia nodded.

**“Yes. Alure, calm down, Sweetie.”** She cooed softly. Alure sniffled slightly. 

**“Lady Millenia… can you… send solei home… i don’t want to see him right now.”** Millenia smiled softly. 

**“Of course, dry your tears and accompany Cobra.”** She said calmly. Alure nodded, wiping his Skull with his shirt, before following Cobra. Millenia sighed, making sure the dust scattered with Sister Winds help, before she returned to the Lake. 

Solei still sat there. **“Guardian? Where is Alure.”** Millenia sighed.

**“He doesn’t want to see you for a While, Solei… You brought your brother great sadness.”** Solei starred at her. 

**“W… what?”** Why would Alure do that? 

**“The Outsider you used to make your escape… luckily for you he survived… but he was caught up with the Mans soul.”** Solei blinked slowly. 

**“Alure is saddened by the fact you took away this Outsiders Friends and home in selling him to a Pure blood.”** His Head slowly sunk lower. 

**“Give your Brother some time, once he want to see you again you should apologise to him and the outsider.”** Millenia knew her words had reached him, he slowly made his way back to the Order Area. There was no words from him, nothing that indicated how deeply it hurts him.

Once Millenia returned to her House, she checked on Killer and Alure. The little Boy was sitting next to the pained skeleton. 

**“It’s all my fault… I should have searched for him after seeing what i saw.”** He sniffled. 

**“Alure.”** Millenia went to him. 

**“Even if you would have told him, there is a high possibility it still would have happened.”** She said, softly drying his Tears. 

**“But he didn’t deserve this!”** Cobra brought a bowl with Water. 

**“All we can do now, is helping him through this.”** He said, looking at the little Boy. 

**“I know it’s hard, Alure… but you know the Pain he is going through.”** He nodded slowly. 

**“I will tend to him!”** He said determined. Alure did exactly that, only napping slightly to not worry the others, but listening closely to any indication of Killer being in Pain or needing anything. 

Millenia was worried about him but a few days later, Killer finally opened his sockets. 

**“Wh…where?”** Alure gasped, almost about to Cry again. 

**“Lady Millenia! He is awake!”** He screamed, making the Woman come over to them. 

**“You are finally awake, how are you feeling?”** Killer blinked, touching his face slowly, there was still tar coming from his sockets, but he felt something on his Head. There were two Horns coming out of his Skull! He sat up in shock. 

**“Don’t move so fast!”** Alure hurried over to him. 

**“Shit… what happened?”** Alure looked at him in a Panic. 

**“What can you remember?”** Killer rubbed his skull.

**“I saw that Twink… a Man bugging him… threw a knife at the man and the Twink ran.. Then everything is going Hazy.”** Killer sighed as he saw the pained look on Alure’s Face, only to notice that he was Taller now! And he had a fucking TAIL! 

**“Woah!”** Millenia nodded. 

**“You killed that man, but accidentally absorbed his soul. You are now a Dragon Hybrid.”** Killer blinked, looking down at his Soul, there was a little Dragon in his Target now. 

**“Meaning?”** Alure wanted to cry again. 

**“You lost your Home.”** Killer looked at the Woman. 

**“Theoretically you can try to go home, but it is most likely they won’t accept you anymore because you changed.”** Killer sighed softly. 

**“I see… Hey… can i.. still go there and try to explain it to Boss?”** Millenia nodded. 

**“Of course.”**

Killer got ready to go Home, explaining Nightmare what had happened. Alure wanted to accompany them, but Millenia had refused. She wanted him to sort things out with Solei. Killer huffed. 

**“I don’t know how well you will take his negativity.”** He warned her. 

**“I’ll be fine.”** She answered softly, stepping through the Portal she had created. Killer followed, he wondered if Nightmare would be disappointed.

Alure on the other Hand went to meet with Solei. 

Nightmare was shocked to see Killer drastically changed, especially seeing him with a Woman, who looked somehow familiar. The Female, introducing herself as Millenia, explained what had happened to Killer. 

Nightmare wasn’t disappointed in his Right Hand Man, but rather impressed he could take on a Dragon. But there was something with that Woman bugging him, where did he saw her?

**“He can’t stay with us anymore, can he?”** Millenia nodded. 

**“Sadly, that is the truth… if any Dragon Hybrid would stay outside of our AU then there is a high possibility that this Timeline he is living in will be completely eradicated. But he can visit, if he wishes.”** She said carefully. Nightmare had guessed that already, seeing that there never was any of Killers Kind anywhere in any Timeline.

**“I see… it is sad to hear… but it will be for the Best.”** Killer had feared that, but at least he was now sure that Nightmare was not disappointed in him, it calmed him somewhat down. After some more words they returned to his now new Home. 

Alure already waiting, together with the little Shit who was at fault. 

**“Listen well to me now, Little Shit… I don’t care what your reason was, but you better be careful to not pull this again, or i will make sure you have some Cutting fun.”** Alure blinked, before he almost snorted. Solei nodded slowly and carefully. He better not make this new Hybrid mad. 

**“The Vicinity is still in Building, but you are more as Welcome.”** Millenia said. Killer smiled at her. 

**“As long as i get a Place to sleep i don’t mind any still in process Place, Flower~”** Alure smiled a bit, glad that Killer took all things better as guessed. 

Killer walked the Path down to the Lake. He got used to this rather calming life they had, while he still got used to his new form. But there was still something not right, so far they all called him Killer. 

**“Alure.”** The smaller looked up from his Book. 

**“You coming here again?”** Killer sat down next to him. 

**“Yeah, i can understand why you are here so often.”** Alure chuckled, scooting a bit closer to the Red Hybrid. 

**“Did you thought of one yet?”** He asked softly. Killer chuckle. 

**“No.. i don’t seem to find one… oh? This is not one of your Novels you normally read.”** Alure smiled brightly. 

**“Yep! I saw how you started collecting various Knives, so i thought i could make a little marking on the ones you have.”** He said softly. Killer chuckled. 

**“That’s nice of you… Wait.”** He bend closer. Alure blushed a bit, as Killer was so close to him. 

**“What is that?”** Alure blinked.

**“Oh! This is a Kirosaku Knife.”** Killer blinked. 

**“That’s it!”** He said with a huge grin. 

**“Kirosaku?”** Alure asked. Killer grinned. 

**“Kiros.”** Killer announced proudly.

**“Kiros? Oh! It sounds so good! I like it!”** Alure said, before Killer looked up. Alure wondered why, but it was fast explained, as Kiros started to drag Alure away from the Lake. 

**“Kill…”** The taller put his Hands over the smaller ones mouth. Alure was shocked, but that changed, once he saw Pure Bloods walking to the Lake. He haven’t even heard them. It was impressive how Kiros detected them fast.

He calmed down, while Kiros watched the Pure Bloods, but after they didn’t find anything, they left… Kiros waited a little longer, it seemed like he heard them disappear, before he released Alure. The Smaller petted his Skull. 

**“Thank you, Kiros.”** He said softly. Kiros smiled at the smaller one. 

**“Your Welcome, Nightlight.”** He said softly, making Alure blush softly. Kiros never would have thought, that the Night would call him like this. It was as he was not a Dragon Hybrid but a Wolf, who followed the Moon’s call.


	4. Darkness within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narish Background story

Alure smiled, while Kiros and Cobra trained at the Lake. They were now Three, if someone counted Solei who lived in the Vicinity of Order. Sadly to say, it wasn’t as peaceful as he had hoped.

Alure wasn’t sure if the King figured it out himself, had a spy or Solei couldn’t keep his mouth shut… but the Order Guards were now after them, especially after their Guardian. Kiros trained for that exact reason, to protect the Woman who was so Kind to them. 

**“Hey.”** Kiros stood in front of the thoughtful boy. 

**“Oh… Yes?”** He looked up to the Taller Hybrid. 

**“So lost in thoughts, Nightlight?”** Kiros asked, sitting down next to him. Cobra joined them only a little later.

 **“Yes… Actually i try to figure out how the King learned from us…”** Kiros nodded.

 **“True… it only started recently. The Snake boy thought it would happen far sooner, but it’s apparently not to our changing… My changing was the last and is already almost six months past.”** Alure nodded slowly. 

**“Why is he after us anyway?”** Of course he was curious of that. 

**“It’s less you he is after and more Arisa who is in Danger.”** Kiros blinked. 

**“Why?”** Cobra sighed. 

**“It’s… a long Story and i don’t know if Arisa wants you to know about it. But the Gist of it is that the King wants her gone.”** Alure shivered. 

**“Is it because she is protecting us? From what you told me once… he hates everyone who is not Pure.”** Cobra nodded slightly. 

**“Yes, before the King could ascend the Throne, a lot of Citizen framed him for being a bastard Child… As you may have noticed in the Pure Blood Section is a certain… Colour line going. The King is actually a single coloured Dragon, which is normally only seen in the Citizen themselves.”** Kiros blinked. 

**“What do you mean?”** Alure wanted to know as well. 

**“You see… There is a colour class system in Isral… The normal citizen are mostly single Coloured, like Alure and Solei are.”** Both Hybrids nodded. 

**“The next class, mostly those who own a Shop are the double coloured dragon’s, like you Kiros. After that the Royalty and the high Generals, those are mostly Multi coloured. Meaning they have more than two colours.”** Now Alure wondered how Millenia looked in her Dragon Form. Of Course she had to be one… Right?

 **“So what is the Thing with the King now? He is single coloured, so he should be multi coloured?”** Cobra shook his Head. 

**“That is the Point. Rulers are either double coloured or multi coloured, but there is a twist to them.”** Both Hybrids stared at him. 

**“The Rulers, or their Children change colour in the Light of Sun and Moon, so they are… hm let’s call it Holographic?”** The smallest of the Three starred at him in awe, imagine how it must look to see a Ruler or their Offspring. 

**“And that King doesn’t have that?”**

Cobra nodded. **“Exactly.”**

Kiros grumbled. **“How did he got on the Throne then?”**

The Skeleton traced his three Scars. **“At the Time the former King passed on, the older Sister and Potential Queen… The Citizen thought she was Dead.”**

Alure tilted his Head. There was something in his Phrasing. **“But she isn’t?”**

Cobra smiled a bit. **“Exactly. The older Sister is still alive and returned to her Home after some…. Complications.”** The two Hybrids still didn’t understand why the King was after their Guardian. 

She was just the High Priest of the Land. It seemed to Click in Alure’s Mind. 

**“Is the King after Lady Millenia, because she knows where the Princess is hiding?”** Kiros blinked, that was actually a good reason. Cobra huffed, they were so careful about this, of course they didn’t catch the Hint. 

**“Yeah… Arisa knows where the older Sister is… Being said, the older Sister is a threat to his Rule.”** Kiros nodded in Understanding. 

**“So he wants Millenia to find the Sister and execute her, so he won’t lose the Throne.”** Cobra smiled a bit. 

**“Something like that.”** He somehow was glad they didn’t catch the hint. It was easier to leave them dumb, or they would do something stupid. On the Other hand, Cobra feared that it won’t take all to long for the Guards to arrive here and then not even Reeve can help them out anymore.

 **“Who would have thought, that the Personal Guard is watching some dirty Halfbreeds.”** Cobra jumped to his Feet. 

**“Grima…”** A Man with snow white hair came out of the Shadows. 

Alure hid behind Cobra, while Kiros grabbed his Knives. 

**“Where is she?”** Grima commanded. 

**“I don’t know what you are talking about.”** Grima sighed. 

**“I thought you would say that, so i brought a present.”** He snapped his Fingers. 

**“LET ME DOWN YOU DISGUSTING ASSHOLE!”** Alure gasped, a Soldier was holding Solei in a tight grasp. 

**“Bring Nocturne… Or this Halfling will suffer terribly for Lying to the Excellency.”** Cobra growled at Grima. 

**“I’m impatient and you know that…”** He said, about to snap his fingers again. 

**“Let him down, Grima.”** Kiros turned, only to see Millenia come up to them. 

**“Ah… There you are.”** Grima said with a disgustingly smug grin. 

**“Arisa…”** Cobra looked at her in worry. 

**“I told you to let him down.”** Grima nodded slightly.

 **“Yes you did, but i don’t take orders from you.”** Millenia sighed. 

**“I thought so… Sharyu.”** A large Scythe appeared in her Hand. Grima shivered excited. 

**“You could hurt your little halfling.”** He warned, standing close to Solei. 

**“Co.”** The other nodded. 

**“Kiros, i will get Solei, once he is here run with Alure and him.”** Kiros grumbled. 

**“Alright…”** Alure blinked. Cobra shoots forward, he was fast and dangerous. 

The guard was knocked out fast and Cobra ushered Kiros to run with the Boys. He first feared Grima would follow them, but the Man was after something else.

 **“Oh please, no reason for such Violence. The King only wants to talk with his dearest Sister.”** Cobra didn’t believe him. They were after her life, not after a TALK. 

**“Grima… If i go to see his Majesty… will you leave them alone?”**

Cobra starred at her. **“Arisa.”**

Grima laughed. **“Of course, Princess. King Lysander is not that cruel. Talk with him and see for yourself that he has no ill intentions.”** Grima said. 

**“Arisa!”** Cobra grabbed her Hand. 

**“Co.. Protect them for me. He can’t kill me, if he wants this Realm to still exist.”** She whispered. 

**“Arisa this is insane.”** She nodded. 

**“I know, but it is all i have to protect them.”** He finally let go of her Hand. 

**“Hold out only a bit… i will get you.”** She smiled at him, before walking up to Grima, leaving with him to the Capital.

Alure stared out of the Window, while Kiros patched up Solei. 

**“This asshole attacked me out of nowhere!”** Solei grumbled. 

Finally the door opened, but only Cobra walked in. 

**“Where is Lady Millenia?”** Alure asked.

 **“Grima brought her to the Main City… Apparently the KING wants to talk with her.”** Cobra said, while he himself didn’t believe it.

Solei huffed. Alure stood up slowly and walked to the Door.

 **“Where are you going?”** Cobra asked. 

**“I… I forgot my book at the Lake. I just wanted to get it really quick.”** He said. Kiros stood up. 

**“Hey Snake. take care of the little Shit, i will go with Nightlight.”** He said, Cobra nodded only. 

**“Be back in 30 minutes.”** Both nodding before they left. 

**“Did you really forgot a book there, Nightlight?”** Kiros asked, as they were away from the house.

 **“No… i wanted to see if the Water is telling me anything…”** Kiros sighed. 

**“So you are worried to…”** The purple Hybrid nodded. 

**“It was odd… why didn’t he ordered her to tell him where the Princess is?”** Kiros blinked, Alure was right! 

**“You think…”** Alure nodded.

 **“Lady Millenia said she is living here because of certain circumstances… She doesn’t know where the Princess is, she is the princess. That’s why she never showed us her Dragon form!”** Kiros heaved a heavy sigh.

 **“That Flower sure is giving us some trouble.”** Alure ran up to the Lake once there, but it was as if the Sky itself turned even darker. 

**“She said once to me, that there are the Ancestors of Isral living in here..”** Alure whispered. 

**“I may not be a Pure Dragon, but i love this place…”** He stared into the Water, noticing that it had became duller, not the shining fluid he was used to. But still it reacted to Alure, slightly riling before it showed Alure something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could see the Great Castle from the order Vicinity, Soldiers bringing Millenia inside, thankfully she was unharmed. 

**“It has been a while.”** A Man said, Alure recognised him from Solei’s description, the King of Isral and also Millenia’s supposed to be Brother. 

**“Your Highness.”** Millenia said politely. Lysander seemed to rage the second he saw her.

 **“You really are gutsy, SISTER.”** He spit out. 

**“Raising an Army to get the Throne!”** Millenia shook her head. 

**“If i had wanted the Throne i would have taken it upon my return five years ago.”** She said calmly. Lysander growled darkly.

 **“You simply couldn’t. But no matter now… I have good news, SISTER… I will once and for all, make sure you will never return here.”** He said coldly. 

**“Your Highness, it is impossible to kill the Dragon of Chaos… They simply will shatter once again.”** One of his Men said. 

**“I know, that is why, she will go to where she belongs… Some Brothels far away from Isral.”** He began to laugh. 

**“After all, that is all my dearest sister is good for. Spreading her legs for others.”** Millenia stood there calmly. Alure starred at the Water, see ing the Soldiers bring his Guardian away from them even further. 

He wanted to scream at them, to cry, but then he heard her, as she glanced back to were the Vicinity is supposed to be.

 ** _“Sleep while the night is young. Dreams carry you far from harm. Free from alarm, safe in my arms, please live your life for you and for me.”_** He felt something around him, as if she was hugging him. 

**_“Still, you must carry on, bearing your burdens for long. My wish for you, can only come true… You’ll still be here when i am gone.”_** Alure sniffled, oh how often did he hear her sing this song, when he was about to fall asleep. His soul started to throb in pain. 

**_“Share your smile with the world. Live for the path you choose. Know you were the only one, that i could never bear to lose.”_** Alure felt hot, was this a song she used to sing for the King? Was it something precious to her? In the water he saw her turn her Head away from them. 

**_“Sleep while the night is young, dreams carry you far from harm. My gift to you, too precious to lose… Know that you were the future i chose.”_** Kiros only could watch Alure stare in the water, not knowing what he saw. Then Alure screamed painfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“Shit! Nightlight!”**

Alure felt hot, painful and his soul throbbed. It was as if someone was ripping it out, while hate against the King was burning through him. 

The Dragon symbol in his soul, a dark purple, started to turn brighter, more blueish while it also started to bleed out of his Soul. Kiros was about to bolt to him, to grip his shoulders. 

_‘Don’t touch him.’_ Kiros stopped dead, a ghostly looking Woman in front of him. He never saw her before, but she felt familiar. A woman with shoulder long greyish purple hair and deep blue, sapphire like eyes. She wore a black dress as well, but she seemed… dead? 

**“Nightlight is in Pain.”** The Woman nodded. 

_‘I know, but if YOU touch him his hate towards the King will devour you… Leave it to us.’_ Kiros growled at this Woman. 

**“Who are you?”** The Woman smiled. 

_‘Sharyu, i am the Scythe bound to Lady Millenia and a long passed Ancestor. Let us take care of sweet Alure.’_ Kiros was still not convinced, but she was only there to keep him distracted, while other ghostly People surrounded Alure. 

The Small Hybrid yelped in Pain, but it also felt a bit like Relief. Someone was pulling out this painful Hate running through him. He blinked, only to see another Hybrid, with six large cyan coloured Horns. His sight was Hazy, as this Hybrid pulled him into a soft Hug. 

**“Fear not, Alure. I shall safe what is dear to us all.”** His voice sounded so Cold, so different from his Own, but he wanted to trust this Hybrid.

Kiros stared in disbelief. Alure was fine, but someone held him. Sharyu looked over her shoulder, seeing another Hybrid, the manifested Hate of Alure towards the King of all Dragons. Sitting there in the Cold light the Moon gave of. 

He had four tails and wings, while his six horns were Cyan coloured. 

**“Tell me one thing.”** He finally spoke, his Head raised to the Moon. 

_‘This may be?’_ Sharyu asked softly. Alure seemed to have passed out from the Pain his Hate had caused him.

 **“I was born under the Moon’s cold light… however this may be called?”** Sharyu turned fully to him. 

_’In our old Language… the word you may want to know is Narish.’_ The Hybrid nodded slowly. 

**“Then from this Day forth… my name shall be Narish, the Cold Light.”** Kiros blinked. Finally noticing the similarities to his Boss. So this would be the corrupted Nightmare he knew and cherish so much. 

**“Boss…”** Kiros breathed. Narish finally gracing him with his one free eye light, this cold Cyan Kiros always loved. 

**“There is one more, am i right?”** Kiros grinned. 

**“Yeah, Boss~ The Flowers personal Guard, he is back at the House.”** Narish stood up, still cradling the passed out Alure.

 **“Then let us bring him there to rest and collect the other. Our Mission shall be to burn down all the Brothels in our way to find our Flower again.”** Kiros smirked, that was something he really liked. 

**“Alright, Boss~”**

Cobra starred at them, as a way taller Hybrid walked in, with Alure in his Arms. Kiros was already a bit taller as Cobra, but this new one surpassed him even more. Cobra noticed that the new Hybrid was still shorter as his own Brother, but not by much he thought.

 **“This… doesn’t look like a book.”** He said. Kiros chuckled. 

**“Yeah, no Book. But the King also didn’t hold his promise… Boss here has more information.”** Cobra turned his green eye lights to Narish. 

**“Right, but first let us bring Alure to a Comfortable place.”** Cobra nodded. 

**“Solei is sleeping in the Back, let’s bring Alure there.”** Narish nodded, as Cobra took the smaller Hybrid from him to bring the sleeping one to the bed. After that the Guard went back to them and guided them to the Kitchen Table. 

**“Alure saw her in the Water of the Lake.”** Cobra tensed as Narish started. 

**“The King has ordered to bring her away into a Brothel.”** Kiros growled immediately. 

**“What?”** Cobra hissed. Narish watched him.

 **“I want you two to come with me and burn down any brothel to find our Guardian again.”** Cobra nodded. 

**“But what about the Kids.”** He asked. 

_‘I shall protect them.’_ Cobra looked up. 

**“Sharyu?”** She smiled at Cobra. It took him a while before he nodded. 

**“Alright, let’s get Arisa back.”** He said, standing up and clenching the Crystal he always had on his hips. They would get her Back.

Thanks to Cobra they could sneak out of the Wood without being caught or getting lost in the deep Fog around the Kingdom.

 **“How far are the Brothels away?”** Kiros asked. 

**“The Question is rather… where did he brought her? Do you know anything about it?”** Narish nodded.

 **“Indeed. Far as i know from what i for being part of Alure is that they wanted to bring her FAR away from Isral.”** Cobra thought about it. 

**“There is a Red light District almost two days away from here. They probably used portals after exiting Isral.”** He said thoughtful. 

**“It would be faster with Arisa’s help.”** Narish sighed. 

**“Well, so how do we get there fast?”** Cobra thought about it. Then there was the Idea.

 **“I know how.”** He said walking to a bit away, using his Crystal to open a Portal. Narish raised his Brow bone. 

**“This is… interesting?”** Cobra smiled a bit. 

**“There is a connection to my Crystal that holds my soul weapon and Arisa’s Necklace she always wears, it helps to bring us fast to her.”** Kiros was impressed, this would save them a lot of traveling, but they already lost a few hours. 

Narish walked through the Portal, they had a Mission after all. Kiros and Cobra followed a bit after. 

The Red-light District bustled in the moonlight while some Women were trying to lure Men in. Narish looked disgusted at them. Cobra sighed, there were a lot of Brothels in this Area, it was basically a whole town made of Brothels, finding Millenia here was like searching a needle within hay.

Kiros turned to them. **“So? What is the Plan?”**

Narish huffed, tugging his wings closer to him. **“We need to find her, but i don’t think they will make it easy for us.”**

Cobra nodded. **“Sadly no. We would have it easier if she used her magic…”**

Narish looked at him. **“How so?”**

Cobra chuckled. **“If Arisa uses her Song magic then we could easily make out the Brothel she is in, thanks to Black Flowers growing around it.”**

Narish tilted his head. **“She sang as she was brought away.”**

Kiros was impressed, Alure and in that Narish saw all that through the Water? 

**“She did? Alright then let’s see if we find Black Flowers that look completely out of Place.”**

Kiros turned around, looking a bit confused. **“Like… those?”**

Cobra and Narish looked to where he was Pointing at. Black Flowers growing their way to a Brothel deeper into the Town. 

**“Yup, that’s her flowers.”** Cobra nodded. Kiros grinned, almost bolting down the Street. 

Narish chuckled a bit. **“How convenient, you can barely miss that. So if she wants to be found, she certainly will.”**

Cobra laughed a bit. **“Yeah.”**

They started to Follow Kiros, who probably went to the tallest, most expensive Brothel there. 

Cobra sighed. **“Berelia.”** He whispered, the Crystal giving off a soft glow before turning into a large sword. 

**“Convenient.”** Narish said, but Kiros was not to be seen. 

**“You think he is inside already?”** Cobra asked, as if the Answer wanted to give itself in the higher Floors someone were thrown out of the Window, already dusting as he landed, a Knife deeply buried in his Back. 

**“I presume that means…. YES.”** Narish said flatly, his hands behind his Back as he casually looked to the dusting Person.

Kiros felt very stabby today, not only threatened they Solei, to be honest he hated him, but he was still a Hybrid. Then they kidnapped their Flower and now he had to run up to the 9th floor to collect their Flower before something happened. Yes Kiros felt very stabby, he would STAB anyone in his Way. 

The other Two were still not here, but he actually didn’t care about that. Finally he was up in the last floor.

 **“You stupid whore, are you to dumb to do this Right?”** Kiros twitched, kicking the Door open. 

The Men looked up, in his hand a bundle of red hair. Kiros felt something hot inside him. It wouldn’t be so bad the need to stab a trillion knives into that Man… BUT! Kiros looked down to Millenia, her clothes in sheds and a huge bruise on her Cheek. Oh this Man would die! 

Kiros growled darkly at that man. **“Get out you asshole, i payed for this Bit….”** Kiros wouldn’t let him Finish as he already threw the first Knife. It settled in his Shoulder. 

The Man screamed loudly, releasing Millenia.

 **“ARISA!”** Cobra went inside the Room Finally. 

**“Take the Flower out….”** Kiros said, taking the next Knife. 

**“I will deal with him….”** Cobra nodded. 

**“Alright.”** He took of his Coat to place it around Millenia. 

**“Let’s go.”** He said softly. Millenia looked bad… a Bruise on her Check, some cuts, but now he needed to get her out. 

**“Co..”** He shook his Skull.

 **“Not now, Arisa… Let’s get out of here.”** He said, bringing Millenia out, only for her to blink in surprise, seeing face to face with Narish. 

**“Guardian.”** He whispered, touching her uninjured Cheek. 

**“What…”** Cobra sighed. 

**“He was born from Alure… His Name is Narish, it’s a long story.”** He said, while the Screaming from the Brothel became louder and louder.

Cobra went back in to assist Kiros, who was going rampage by now. Narish was with Millenia outside. 

**“So you were born from Alure?”** Narish nodded. 

**“Exactly, i am his hatred that rose after seeing what the King did to you.”** She flinched a bit, before Narish made her look at him. 

**“We all cherish you greatly…”** Millenia sighed. 

**“I am aware, but still…”** Narish didn’t want to let her Finish as he bend down, pressing his teeth on her Lips. Her silver eyes widening, while he kissed her. 

She didn’t know what to do, before he released her, just in time for Cobra and Kiros to return. 

**“Flower!”** Kiros turned her around and looked at her. **“Are you fine?”**

She smiled a bit up at him. **“Yeah, he just hit me a bit, nothing all to bad.”** Kiros sighed in relieve, before he as well, kissed her.

Narish chuckled a bit, it was obvious they loved her so much. **“Narish…”** He turned to Cobra. 

**“I will take Leadership for the Hybrids. Millenia had enough to deal with already, i shall protect her and the rest.”**

Kiros broke the Kiss. **“Sounds good to me, Boss~”** He said with a grin, Pulling Millenia closer to him. 

Once back they would build a castle for them to life and as Narish had announced, he took Leadership for the little Group they had. Kiros immediately raising as his Right hand Man, Cobra assigned to guard Millenia even more. 

Narish taking Leadership made the Vicinity of Chaos turn mostly into a darker Place, only the Lake had sunshine, but all of them were fine with that so far.


	5. Weird Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulvis Lore
> 
> Warning this Chapter has Torture, Planning Murder and Drugs. Please do not Read if you are against that.

Dust scooted even closer in between the walls, all only for one purpose… feel a bit safer. Papyrus was floating around him. 

**“I told you they would leave you alone, BROTHER.”** He cooed floating close to Dust. 

**“They don’t need you. They never wanted you.”** Dust tried to make himself smaller, he wanted to escape Papyrus sharp Gaze. 

The Point of Breaking down was drawing closer and closer… All because his supposed friends… were gone. It all had started like a normal day… He woke up and went to the dining hall, normally all of them would meet there to eat together… Not this day, a day he will forever _FEAR_. 

Dust was normally never the first to enter, but this day the Dining Hall had been empty, Nightmare’s castle had felt even colder as usual. Dust was sure that maybe Nightmare had been busy and the others simply overslept, so he waited…. 

**_But nobody came._ **

Dust stood up and started to roam the Castle, searching for his _‘Friends’_. The Office their BOSS normally was, was deadly empty, not even dust was there. 

**“They left you, Brother…”** Papyrus had started to say, while Dust searched the Castle.

 **“They wouldn’t… They wouldn’t…”** He chanted, more to himself and to calm his nerves of being left ALONE. After a long search he stopped dead, his Home… was empty. 

Dust shook his skull. **“No… no no no no no no no no .”** Papyrus scooted closer to him. 

**“They don’t need you anymore… They left you, BROTHER.”**

This had been a few days ago, the agony rose since then, but even after all the waiting and hiding in a corner to try and ignore his Brothers whispers… they haven’t returned. 

**“You see it now, don’t you. No one wants a Brother Killer.”** Papyrus said, his whispers becoming more and more aggressive. 

Dust shivered in his little corner. Then suddenly a spark of hope rose within him, a desperate attempt to proof his Brother wrong! Dust jumped up. 

**“They wouldn’t!”** He said, but what if they can’t return? What if they were hurt somewhere, needing Dust to find them? 

Of course Papyrus tried to whisper to him again, that it would be meaningless, that they wouldn’t want him anymore. Dust had to make sure, he needed to search for them. With some Food in his Inventory, he went out to search for his Teammates.

That little desperate spark driving him, that they are out there unable to return. Papyrus still whispering after him. Dust ignored it as good as possible, fixating on the Voices of his Friends and Teammates, calling for him. Even if there were no voices for him to hear, he still believed they called for him. Not knowing that in this Timeline, his Teammates long have turned to dust. 

Dust ventured for days, weeks… even months in search for his friends in this Timeline… But there was no place with any sign of living, if he ventured to one Place in search for his Mates… He only found nothingness or piles of dust. 

**“No matter where i go… it only looks like a Genocide timeline.”** But it wasn’t him, nor had it the handwriting of his Mates. Nightmare wouldn’t have anything of it… Murder raised only a short Boost of Agony and Grief, only a short boost of negativity. There was something else going on… 

**“Oh? What a cute little fella.”** A rumbling Voice resounded. Dust turned in a swift move.

A Man stood there, large Horns sprouting out of his head.

 **“Wouldn’t have thought to actually find someone here.”** He said, coming closer to Dust, but the Skeleton went into a defensive stance. 

**“Easy. I’m here to Help you.”** He said with a strange Smile. 

**“Brother, He smells like Danger!”** Papyrus growled, only for Dust to hear. 

**“Where are my Friends?”** The man tilted his Head. 

**“Your friends? Not sure i saw them… how they look?”** Dust hoped… he WISHED that this Man maybe saw his Mates. 

**“They are skeletons like i am, one has a whole in his skull, right here. One has black tar running out of his sockets.”** The Man grinned even more strangely, while Papyrus tried to warn him.

 **“Ah those! Yes yes, i saw them!”** Dust stepped closer. 

**“Really? Where?”** The Man chuckled.

 **“I can take you to them, no problem! They are in a Town close to my Home!”** He chirped, but it made Dust feel weird. 

**“Don’t go with him, Brother!”** Papyrus warned him. But the Man said he saw his mates. 

**“There was also one covered in strange things. like… hmm liquid…”** Dust blinked. 

**“Nightmare!”** He had no doubt that this Man knew where his mates are. 

**“Bring me to them!”** The Man laughed darkly. 

**“Sure!”** He grabbed Dust roughly.

 **“You will see them SOON.”** He chuckled, dragging Dust along with him.

Dust had no Idea where they went, but suddenly the scenery had changed, after they went through a portal.

Large and lush Trees around him, the air smelled lively. But the Man had no patience. Roughly dragging Dust along with him. Until they stopped at a House, a horned Woman inside.

 **“Ooooh, My Love! What are you bringing there.”** The man laughed manically. 

**“A new Skeleton, my Dear.”** He brought Dust inside a house, but before the Skeleton could have reacted he was smacked out coldly. The lights went out for Dust, he only could hear the Ghostly voice of his Brother, before he lost all his senses.

The Man grinned at the knocked out Skeleton. 

**“What easy prey he was.”** He said, his wife purring softly. 

**“Yes, i like him!”** She said, before her Husband brought the Skeleton down in the Basement. Dust wasn’t their first prey, a lot of dust already piling in a corner, but they wanted to make him the most enjoyable so far. The Man laughed, after securing Dust to the Bench they had down there. 

**“Be a good plaything and we might reward you.”** He whispered to the knocked out Skeleton. It would take a While before Dust would wake up, but it will be not to something pleasant. 

  
  
Dust woke a bit later with a hurting Skull and his Brother whispering to him.

 **“I told you he is suspicious, Brother.”** Papyrus whispered. Dust started to look around in worry, only to see a Woman coming down the stairs.

 **“Ohhhh You are awake!”** She said with a sickening smile. 

**“where… what?”** The Woman bend over him with an ominous grin. 

**“Oh i will enjoy to see how much pain you can handle.”** She said, walking over to a table. 

“ **The others my Husband got for me… they didn’t hold on long…”** She said with a disappointed sigh. Dust felt a shiver run down his Spine. The Man said he saw his Mates… did… did they do something to them?

The woman came over, having scissors in hand. **“You won’t need your clothes, Darling.. .they are only in the Way for what i want to do with you.”** She said, softly chuckling which made Dust feel weird. He wanted to throw up.

He couldn’t do much, while she cut his Clothes open, seeing the Glee on her face was disturbing. **“Look at this amazing white BONES! Ah the last i had was so goopy and disgusting… but his Soul was such a deliciously treat.”**

Dust’s eyes widened. She was talking about Nightmare! She did something to his Boss! 

**“Get away Dust… Use your magic and run!”** Papyrus urged, but Dust was not able to use his Magic. 

**“Don’t even try, Sweetheart. Your magic is canceled here.”** She said calmly. 

**“AAAAH!”** Dust screamed, that disgusting Woman had slammed the Scissors down into his Leg. 

**“I will enjoy your pain so much!”** She said with a radiant grin, it only made Dust fear more for his Life. She had a lot planned for him, and it was not for his entertainment. It didn’t take long to fill the House with Dust’s cries of agony and pain.  
  
Dust can’t remember how long he was here already. How long that Woman was away, before returning down to the Basement. He barely got food, even less to drink. But after she broke almost every bone on him and shoved things where they don’t belong… she would leave for a while, not long after that her Husband would come, ripping out his soul, forcing some healing into him and leave Dust to shiver in pain and fear. 

Papyrus would whisper to him, that he should escape, murder them all and then dust himself. Dust could hear the Footsteps and his bones rattled in fear. Was it time already, but then he listened closer… it was not the heavy footsteps of the Husband, nor the scratching of the Woman’s shoes… No it was far lighter, far softer… Dust was not sure if that evil Woman had invited someone to torture him…

**“Oh no!”** He stopped dead, shutting his Eye Sockets. But this voice he heard was so soft, so young… Then he felt tiny hands on his naked Bones. 

**“I knew it… I knew she does evil things!”** It was so strange… it sounded so much like a child… but… somehow not? 

**“Please hold on a little longer! I will get Help and free you.”** Dust finally allowed himself to look to the side, looking at the one who was now down in the Basement. The child next to him had long black ears with blue fur inside the ears and a large black tail that faded into blue. 

**“My name is Cheria, please hold on a little longer!”** She said, her ears wiggling. 

**“Kay…”** He said barely. Her ears twitched. 

**“I have to go now… i will return soon, i promise.”** She said, disappearing fast, as the scratching started to draw closer.

Dust waited for her finally to come down. 

**“I returned, Sweetheart.”** She said, coming over already with a Hammer in Hand, but there was also a Nail. He feared, he feared so much. The Woman chuckled. 

**“Let’s play, yes?”** She said, walking behind him. This thing he was strapped on could be easily prepared for her to access the back of his Skull and have him sit. She exactly did that, before he could feel the Nail on the Back of his Head. 

**“Please… please no…”** He begged, Papyrus whispering to him again, making things not better. 

Then he heard the hitting of the Nail, before the searing pain hit him immensely. His scream echoing through the Walls. The pain was searing into his Skull and even more in his soul. He felt dizzy, everything went Fuzzy for him, so he couldn’t hear the Breakdown of the Door. 

**“MOVE!”** A deep Voice ordered harshly. Only faintly could Dust hear the heavy footsteps of a few people. Before his Vision faded out completely, he could hear the angered screeching of the Torture Woman.

Cheria hurried down, after the Soldiers had broken down the Front Door, she needed to check on the Poor Victim. The Woman was screeching loudly at the Soldiers, cussing and cursing them for interrupting her. 

Cheria gasped, the Skeleton was not in good Condition, a Nail driven deep into the Back of his Skull. 

**“General! We need to Hurry!”** She urged the Man coming down with her. He was a Tall Skeleton with Sharp teeth and deep dark green Eye lights. 

**“Let’s bring him fast to the Royal Doctor!”** He said, urging his Men to keep the Pair in Check, while he and Cheria would get the Skeleton out of there. Freeing the bound Skeleton to bring him fast into safety.

Cheria ran next to him as they hurried to the Castle. The Skeleton still out cold, and they weren’t able to remove the Nail without killing him.

The Royal Doctor looked at them as the General came in with a naked, deeply hurt Skeleton. He started to examine him. Cheria walking nervously up and down.

 **“Can you save him?”** The General tried to Calm her down a bit. 

**“Sadly… No… His only option would be the only two capable of saving such heavy injuries… But… His state won’t allow it to bring him there… Nor can’t they come here.”** Cheria’s ears flopped down sadly. 

**“But… But…”** She wanted to complain, too scream, but mostly to rip that Woman apart. 

**“There is no saving him…”** The Royal Doctor said. The General put his large Hand on her Shoulder.

 **“Cheria… do me a Favor…”** She looked up to him. 

**“Yes, Reeve?”** She asked softly.

 **“Go to the Vicinity of Chaos… Meet my Brother and ask him to bring you to her…”** Cheria looked at him.

 **“But…”** Reeve shook his Skull. 

**“We can only save his life in turning him into a Hybrid… but once that happened… we need to get him out of here. The only place he can go then is to HER.”** Cheria blinked… She looked to Dust one more Time, before nodding. 

**“On your order, General!”** She said, hurrying out of the Room. The Doctor looked at Reeve. 

**“Are you sure?”** Reeve nodded. 

**“I want to give him the Chance to life… if he doesn’t want to then She will help him move to the next realm.”**

Cheria ran as fast as possible through the darkened Forest, that will bring her to the other Vicinity. She stopped dead as there resounded the Sound of scratching Metal. 

**“Please Wait!”** Cheria screamed. 

**“Cheria?”** Cobra looked at her in confusion. She got down to her knees. 

**“Sir Cobra, General Reeve send me to speak with My Lady!”** She said in distress. 

**“Reeve? But… Alright… Follow me.”** He said, getting to the dark Castle in the Distance. 

Narish raised an Eye brow as Cobra entered with that Girl from the Order Vicinity. 

**“What is going on here?”** He asked sharply. Cobra bowed to him. 

**“Cheria was send on behalf of my Brother… There is a need to Talk with the Guardian.”** Narish sighed after a while… 

**“If they have to… Kiros, bring her.”** He said, the skeleton with Tar running down his Face bowed to Narish, before Leaving. Narish was very protective of their Guardian. It had a good Reason, she was taken already once.

Kiros returned with her after some time. 

**“Cheria?”** The little Girl Bowed. 

**“It is good to see you, My Lady.. General Reeve send me, because we have an Urgency happening.”** Millenia looked at her. 

**“Is it regarding to the New born Hybrid a few minutes ago?”** Narish turned to her, even Kiros and Cobra starred. 

**“Yes, My Lady… We found a Skeleton heavily tortured from a Pair of Pure Bloods… His Condition was to heavy to bring him here safely…”** Millenia nodded. 

**“I see…”** Narish growled at them. 

**“Now what?”** Cheria bowed deeply. 

**“We wish to bring him here, where he is safe from the Kings Laws.”** Kiros looked to Narish. 

**“Boss…”** The Black, four tailed Skeleton growled, his Cyan eye fixed on Cheria. Millenia turned to him. 

**“Narish…”** He snapped his eye to her. 

**“Please let us fetch him, see how he will fair here.”** Silence ruled the Room.  
  
**“Alright… Cobra, i ask you to pick up this New Hybrid and bring him safely to our Castle.”** Cobra bowed. Millenia went to Kiros. 

**“Dear, can i ask you to fetch Caim for us? He will be in heavy condition once getting to us and needs Medical surveillance.”** Kiros nodded. 

**“Leave it to me, Guardian.”** Narish huffed, watching as Cobra and Cheria leave to get that new Hybrid.

 **“What if he won’t survive?”** Narish asked, watching as Millenia drew closer to him. 

**“Let Caim check on him first…”** Narish pulled her closer. 

**“But… What if he doesn’t want to survive?”** Millenia softly stroked his Skull. 

**“Then i will guide him. It is hard for us all yes, but it is better to let him leave if he wishes.”** Narish nodded softly. 

**“Alright… I… should tell Alure and Solei.”** He mumbled. Millenia nuzzled him. 

**“Let Caim first check on him, to see how he is faring.”** Narish squeezed Millenia closer to him. He had seen so many Halflings die at the Hands of the Order Vicinity… Millenia soothed him softly. 

**“First we need to do our best for him… then we shall see Revenge carried out.”** She said. 

Cobra was shocked as he came to fetch the new born Hybrid. Not only had he already went through the Changing's… no he was in really bad Condition. 

Cobra was careful as he brought him back to the Chaos, Kiros waiting for him already, to see that Dust was brought to Caim. The Doctor had purple hair and deep purple eyes, but he looked at nothing at all, as they entered. 

**“On the Bed with him.”** He ordered.

 **“Caim… can you help him?”** Cobra asked, once he had put down Dust on the Bed. 

**“I’m not sure… his Aura is weak and barely detectable… i may need your assistance.”** Cobra sighed, he had feared exactly that. 

**“Alright.”** He answered, as Caim slowly moved closer. Kiros went out of his way, even if the Doctor could see the flickering of his Aura. 

Caim carefully moved his Fingers across the faint Aura glow. 

**“Torture marks…”** He whispered. Cobra nodded. 

**“Yes, My Brother told me he was tortured heavily, they removed a Nail out of his Skull after he turned… The Crack… did not heal.”** Caim nodded. 

**“Obviously… But it was a good decision. Removing it before hand surely could have killed him…”** He said, then stopped, his eyes moving to the Door. 

**“My Lady is approaching.”** Cobra blinked. 

**“Arisa?”** The door Opened a bit after Caim said it. 

**“Excuse my Intrusion Caim.”** The other Chuckled. 

**“Oh please, it is always a balm to my restless soul to see the black and purple glow approaching.”** Millenia chuckled. 

**“You flirt, but please… how is he?”** Caim sighed. 

**“His aura is very weak, Reeve made the right call to turn him before informing us.”** Caim said, slowly moving. Each and every time Kiros met the Doctor he was heavily impressed. 

Caim was blind, the only thing he was able to see is the Aura of living beings, but stuff like a Bed was dead and had no Aura, so he had to carefully navigate his way through the room. It took him a long time to examine Dust fully. 

**“I will prepare medicine for him… The Cracks on his Body can maybe heal with it… but the Crack on his Skull and the Cracks in his Soul can not… He will need a lot of food and even more water to replenish what they took from him.”** Caim said, making his way through his herbs, smelling and feeling them to find the right Plants. 

**“What about the spark of Surviving?”** Cobra asked. 

**“He still has it… But i don’t know for how long…”** Caim mumbled. Kiros turned to Millenia.

 **“Boss and i may be able to help him.”** Millenia looked to the red horned Skeleton.

 **“His Name is Dust… he was Part of the Crew i was in before coming here… While i changed i am still somehow a Version of his Crewmate Killer…”** Caim blinked. 

**“You should give it a Try at least.”** He said, turning to offer the Medication.

Millenia sat at the Lake, it has been days since Dust has been brought here. Alure was laying close to her, his head resting in her Lap. 

**“How is he doing?”** He asked carefully. 

**“He is barely awake, Alure… And if he is awake longer he screams and mumbles… Kiros is trying his best to calm him.”** She said softly. 

**“I want to kill them.”** Alure suddenly said. 

**“The pair?”** The smaller Hybrid nodded. 

**“Yes…”** Millenia wanted to answer, as she heard footsteps. 

**“We shall have it, dearest Alure…”** Narish said. Millenia turned, impressed to see the new Hybrid with the Leader. Dust still looked confused and weak, but he wanted to see a little bit of the Place he was brought to. Alure jumped up. 

**“How are you feeling?”** He asked carefully, only to see the others eye Lights dart around in distress. 

**“So… so many voices… stop them… please stop them!”** He begged, shrinking as much as Possible. It didn’t took that long until Millenia’s soft Voice filled the Air with a soft Melody. Dust finally relaxing.

Narish looked at Alure who nodded and took Dust away. **“Kiros told me about it… Seeing that i never had them..”**

Millenia turned to Narish. **“Right… But what?”** Narish went next to her, watching Alure show Dust the Lake. 

**“Dust… He killed all the Monsters in his World and was then picked up by Nightmare to join the Bad Sanses… But the Guilt of killing his own Brother gave him Hallucinations.”** Millenia sighed. 

**“Those turned a million times heavier as a Dragon.”** Narish nodded. 

**“We should ask Caim for something to calm this.”** Alure helped already a lot in showing him around and with his sweet personality keep the voices at bay. It gave them Time to consult Caim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alure looked at the new Hybrid, from Kiros he knew that he still had his old Name. 

**“Dust?”** the other cooed softly. It took a while before the purple horned Skeleton looked at him. Alure had some Flowers in his Phalanges. 

**“I know it is hard for you… getting used to this new life… settling with all the Stuff going on… but.”** Alure looked again to him. 

**“Won’t you try at least? Give yourself a new Name, like we all did.”** Dust wanted to say something. 

**“They just leave you all alone again, BROTHER.”** Papyrus distorted, multiple Voice resounded in his Head, it felt like a Million People were talking. 

Dust winced in Pain, trying to hide again from everything, only to feel small bones over his own. He slowly moved his mismatched Eye Lights, only to look in the calming deep purple Alure called his own. 

**“Don’t listen to him. Don’t let them pulverise your Mind.”** Alure said softly, but it broke through all the Voices. It was as if Papyrus and all the others Faded away. 

**“Pul… Pulvis…”** Alure almost chuckled. It sounded like Dust wanted to say pulverise but lost some of the Letters. 

**“Pulvis? It sounds good, should we make it your Name?”** He asked, to give the other reassurance. Dust liked the sound of it, how Alure spoke this Name, before he slowly nodded, earning a bright smile from Alure. 

**“Yo.”** Kiros walked over to them. 

**“Hello Kiros! Our new Friend finally picked a name for himself!”** Kiros set down next to them, once close to Dust the voices went even more Silent. 

**“Oh? So what we gonna call you from now on?”** Kiros asked Dust. He blinked, while he behaved as a little Child, tortured by voices, all of the Hybrids made a fine Point to speak to HIM and not to one another… it felt… nice. 

**“Pulvis.”** He mumbled. 

**“Heh, i like it. Ready to see the Doc, Pulvis? He want to Check on you.”** Pulvis nodded.

Kiros walked with him back to the Castle. Pulvis preparing to meet Doctor Caim again, but he didn’t like him much, he never looked the Hybrid in the Eye Lights. 

**“Killer…”** Pulvis asked. 

**“HE IS NOT KILLER!”** The Voices screamed at him, he flinched back, only for Kiros to grab him. 

**“It’s fine! Call me Killer as long as you need.”** He said. Pulvis could easily break free, but it would mean facing his voices. 

**“So? What is troubling you.”** They all were painfully aware of the Voices, not only knew Kiros from his own Dust as he was still about and kicking, but also Millenia could feel their flickering, faintly but she still could. 

**“Why…. Why is the Doc never looking into my eye lights?”** Kiros blinked, he almost had a Panic attack because of that? Oh boy. 

**“Because the Doc is blind. All he can ‘see’ is the flickering of Aura, your magic, your soul, but that is all, other than that he is Blind.”** Pulvis blinked. The Doc… was blind? But he went through the Rooms as if he sees everything.

 **“o…. oh..”** Kiros smiled at him. 

**“You wouldn’t think that, right? He moves as if he sees, but it’s because everything is in the same spot in the rooms he moves around.”** Kiros explained. It finally made sense to Pulvis and he could move on. 

Caim already waited for him, strangely enough… Narish was there as well. 

**“How are you feeling?”** Caim immediately asked, as Pulvis came closer. 

**“Better.”** The Doc nodded, waiting for Pulvis to sit down on the Bed. The others were silent, while Caim asked and examined Pulvis. 

Narish watched them like a Hawk.

 **“And?”** He said after Caim stepped back. 

**“His Aura is far stronger, seeing how weak it was as he was brought to us.”** Caim said, while Moving to his Table. 

**“But also has the distortions.”** Pulvis flinched softly. Kiros stepped to him. 

**“It’s fine Pulvis.”** He cooed to calm the other. 

**“Ah so he decided on a Name? Welcome to the Vicinity of Chaos then, Pulvis.”** Narish nodded. 

**“Doc about the Distortions.”** He sighed. 

**“There is no way to remove them completely, not even in this strengthened Form… BUT!”** Caim said immediately, before Narish could interrupt him. 

**“There is something that may help him.”** He searched through some things. 

**“If he has a Panic Attack or the Distortions get to heavy then let him have this. I’m not sure how efficient it is in his State, but it is worth a Try.”** Pulvis listened to him. 

**“Want to try it, Pulvis?”** Kiros asked, Pulvis nodded carefully. 

**“Yeah.”** Narish nodded. 

**“Kiros, i will leave Pulvis to The Guardian, you and Alure…”** Kiros nodded. 

**“Sure, Boss.”** He said, Pulvis felt immediately that familiar smug grin on Killers Face, but Kiros was a bit different. Alure poked his head in. 

**“Nari? It’s dinner time.”** The Leader nodded. He didn’t mind Alure to call him Nari, he never did. Narish was different as his alternate, very different. Pulvis found the small differences and it made him feel easy around the little Dragon Hybrid, or the others in General.

They all went to the Dining Hall, like it was before it was here custom as well to Eat together. It made Pulvis feel warm, but also worried. Kiros had warned him to not approach Solei alone, Pulvis still didn’t know why. Not knowing that he would learn… soon. 

The Dinner was mostly calm, some jokes here and there, a bit of Talking, nothing unfamiliar to Pulvis, only one thing was out of Place… Solei starred at him. 

**“I like your eyes.”** He said suddenly. 

**“Uh… Thanks?”** Solei grinned at him. 

**“I wanna see them in tears, while i make you come apart underneath me.”** Pulvis flinched. 

**“He is the same! They are all the same, BROTHER!”** Papyrus alarmed him. 

Pulvis doesn’t want to experience this again! He doesn’t want to be hurt again and again. Papyrus distorted Voice and a lot more got louder and louder. Pulvis was unable to hear what the others said. 

**“SOLEI STOP!”** Alure shouted. 

**“But… Brother.”** Solei said with a small whimper. 

**“No! Leave Pulvis alone! Don’t try your tricks on him!”** Alure growled at him. The smallest Hybrid sighed, before the rattle of the Chair and the hurried footsteps alarmed them all of Pulvis fast escape. 

**“I’ll take care of this.”** Kiros announced, standing up to follow his panicking Friend. Alure watched the other Leave, before turning to Solei. 

**“this was UNNECESSARY!”** Solei flinched back. 

**“I… i didn’t mean to… i just…”** Alure huffed at him. 

**“You just wanted to force your Greed on him! Leave Pulvis alone, Solei.”** Alure was mad, everyone could sense that. 

**“To be honest… I like it when Alure is mad.”** Narish mumbled. Cobra shook his Skull, while Millenia chuckled. 

**“I know, it’s damn sexy.”** Narish huffed amused. 

Kiros went down the long hallway, he was sure Pulvis had run somewhere and was following his Trail. Luckily for the red Dragon he was a Hunter, his gained Dragon Magic granting him some neat tricks to follow any Prey. 

Pulvis Trail leaded to his Room, where Kiros could hear him whimper in Pain. He couldn’t wait until the other may calm down enough, so he just picked Pulvis lock to get into the Room. The red Hybrid still had the Stuff Caim had given them, as he went to the Bed. 

**“Pulvis, it’s fine. No one will hurt you.”** Kiros cooed softly, climbing on the others Bed. 

**“Here, take a bite of this, but chew good.”** Kiros slowly and carefully eased Pulvis into taking the strange smelling herbs. It took a while and Kiros finally understood what Caim had given them. 

Strangely enough to see that Weed was helping a Hybrid with his Hallucinations. It took some time but it helped. Pulvis slowly went calmer after this huge Panic Attack. 

**“Please don’t leave me…”** He whimpered, while Kiros eased him into the Bedsheets. 

**“I won’t… Hell we all won’t. This Vicinity is now your Home, no one will leave you.”** Kiros whispered to him. 

While the Red Hybrid took care of his new Teammate, the others went to clear something. Alure huffed.

 **“I want to rip out their Guts!”** He said sharply. 

**“Easy Alure… while we got approval form Reeve, we still need to be Careful at all means. They are Pure Bloods after all.”** Narish said calmly. 

**“And that does mean they can torture anyone?”** He hissed. 

**“No it doesn’t.”** Narish cleared out. 

**“Alure.”** Millenia stepped into the Leader office. 

**“I know you want to punish them, but we need to do this as secretly as possible, while making sure it looks like Suicide.”** She said calmly. 

**“But…”** Millenia kneeled down. 

**“I know Alure… But if the King of Order finds out about this… he will try to destroy this little Place we build.”** Narish nodded. 

**“I agree. We all want to Punish them… but we need to be smart.”** Cobra sighed. 

**“Then let’s move in the night, i know all the secret Paths around the Order Vicinity.”** Alure looked to the Skeleton. Narish nodded. 

**“I will leave this matter to you and Alure. Revenge our Friend.”** Cobra bowed to the Leader. Alure did the same. 

**“On your order.”** He said and left with the other. 

Kiros woke up the next day, Pulvis cuddled close to him, resting finally peaceful. It seemed the distortion went lower with the Herbs and a Friend close helped him sleep. A Good thing to Know and he would inform Narish about this. But now Pulvis should gain the needed peace, he was missing until know. 

Even if that meant… Kiros was in for a very boring day, while staying with Pulvis and let him sleep. He would learn about the successful revenge later, once Alure gathered them all for Breakfast. 

**“Kiros…”** Pulvis mumbled. 

**“What is it?”** He answered. 

**“I want to learn about Herbs…”** Kiros blinked. 

**“Then let’s ask Caim later… He can teach you all he knows about them and how to make medicine with them.”** Pulvis nodded. 

**“Thanks.”** Kiros chuckled. 

**“Seems like you found something to do for the Vicinity… You’ll be someday our Master Herbalist.”** Kiros said, while Pulvis drifted off to sleep again.

 **“You will help yourself with it as well.”** Kiros whispered, only to see that tiny smile gracing Pulvis. He was on a good way to get better.


	6. Discarded Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross found himself suddenly in a weird AU, but soon swore to Protect a Woman, who was hunted by Soldiers and a Mad Man. Only to end up as a Hybrid.

Cross couldn’t believe what happened recently. He knew of the multiverse. He knew of so many Timelines, but recently, a lot of Timelines were destroyed or just… disappeared? He noticed in his own Timeline the disappearance of his Comrades, the Bad Sanses, but also of the Light in his Soul. Dream had disappeared as well, did that mean this Timeline was the next to vanish? He needed to find out what was going on, so he went to the one Skeleton who could tell him. **“INK!”** Cross yelled as soon as he found the Protector of AUs. 

**“Cross?! What brings you to me?”** Ink asked, his Eye Lights changing, while he looked at the Monochrome skeleton.

**“Ink where is everyone? Why did all of them suddenly disappear?”**

Ink looked at him quizzically. **“Oh?!? They didn’t tell you? They all went to this AU that suddenly appeared out of nowhere!” I** nk said. 

Cross looked at him in disbelief. Nightmare and the others went there, without taking him with them? … Unlikely… They would have taken him with them, but if not, Dream would have, because he would never go alone after his Brother. **“Take me there.”** Cross demanded. 

Ink looked at him for a while. **“Fine.”** Ink lastly said and splattered Cross with Ink to open a path for him. As Cross fell he could hear Ink laugh insanely. Did Cross mistake something? He may not know for now, his Mission was to get his Friends back.

Cross woke up surrounded by a thick Forest, huge trees looming over him. **“Where?”** He jerked up to his feet, calling his sword to be on guard. There was no threat around him, only singing birds, some rabbits looking at him in wonder and nothing more. Cross looked up, the bright blue sky greeting him, the sun shining through the trees to lighten the clearing. He wondered where he was now, was this the new AU Ink had spoken of? Carefully and on guard, Cross went through the clearing. 

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!?”** Cross jumped into one of the Bushes nearby to hide away. In front of him was a man in a long dark purple coat, staring down at a soldier?

 **“I’m so sorry, Master Grima.”** The soldier cowered in front of him. 

**“Is it that difficult to catch a single Woman?”** He hissed at the Soldier, kicking him to the Ground. **“You know how much I want her beating Heart in my HAND and you IDIOTS can’t even do THAT!”**

Cross frowned in silent, this Man had no good intentions. Killing a Woman? How cruel can one be? **“FIND HER!”** He yelled at the soldier, the poor man hurried away. 

Cross needed to find the Woman and Protect her. He carefully made his way down to the Town he had seen in the Distance; it was hard to not see it because the whole town was glittering in the sun getting through to it. Then and there he hid in bushes or behind trees because the soldiers were patrolling and he was not from this AU. The Town he had seen was made of jewels and gems, crystals and other expensive stuff, but the People walking on the golden tiled street were more humble as rich, maybe it was just how the Houses were built there? The Monochrome Skeleton was amazed at the sight, a thick flora growing all around, Children playing happily with one another. People standing on the sides of the Street to talk to one another. It seemed almost harmonic. 

**“Did you get lossssssst.”** Someone hissed behind him. Cross jumped, calling his large knife. **“Calm, Ssssstranger.”**

The Skeleton was amazed, before him was a Woman, but her lower half was that of a Snake. Something he didn’t see yet. **“I’m sorry… I’m new here.”** He finally said, very carefully lowering his Knife. 

**“I can sssssssee that… Maybe our High-Priesssssst can help you.”** The Snake Woman said, starting to move somewhere. Cross wasn’t sure if it would be safe to follow her, but then again, she wasn’t armed.

The woman brought him to a silent place, some gemstones growing out of the earth, before a crystal clear Lake came into view. It was far away from the Original town and it seemed it grew Night already, but the Lake seemed in bright Daylight, while everything else around them had turned dark.

 **“THERE SHE IS!”** Cross was in alert immediately, Soldiers running away from them, but they chased someone. Cross blinked, they hunted after a young woman with very long red hair, she wore a white dress that faded into a dark purple. Cross growled, the Royal guard in him getting the upper Hand as he ran after them. 

**“Ssssssttttooooooopppp!”** He could hear the Females Voice, but nothing of it mattered anymore. A Woman was in need of Help and he would be ashamed till he dusts to not have done Anything. But the Soldiers lost the Woman in the deepest of the Forest. 

**“Damn… she escaped again!”** One of them grumbled. **“Master Grima will not be amused…”** The other whined. It seemed the Woman knew this Forest pretty well and wasn’t running away from them just Today. But Cross flared with determination. He would have a Talk with their Master. The Soldiers brought him to their Master, without them knowing, but Grima was not amused, like one of the had predicted. 

**“What IMBECILES YOU ARE!”** Grima shouted. **“Why can’t you catch one damn Woman?”** He hissed at them in sheer Rage. The two Soldiers cowered before him, begging for his Forgiveness, but it was in Vain. He would not forgive them. His rage unleashed. Cross starred as the Man grew a pair of leather skinned Wings, growling darkly at them, only to pierce through their armour with a long sharp Tail. The Skeleton watched in Shock as the two soldiers' skin was melting and only Bones remained, but not for long, before the remnants dust.

Grima inhaled sharply. **“I will catch her myself… Ripping her Heart out will be the greatest pleasure for me.”** He said darkly, this was enough for Cross. He summoned his red glowing Knife and charged at the Man before him. His determination burned deeply in his Soul. Grima turned, just in time to see the Knife coming down on him. The Man dodged just last second. **“Who are you?”** He growled.

 **“Doesn’t matter to a pile of dust!”** Cross hissed and charged at him again. Grima growled, he had still enough Rage to fight this little Skeleton off easily. Or so the Man fought, because the Monster burned with Determination. Not giving up easily. 

**“You dare to go against the King’s Advisor?”**

Cross gave a dry laugh. **“I don’t care who you are.”** The skeleton was about to charge again, the fight already on for a while, as the King Advisor seemed to grow. Cross stepped back, the Man did grow and actually deform. No this was Bad! The monochrome Skeleton needed to stop him. Cross took a deep breath, taking all his remaining Determination and Magic for one last Attack. He needed to finish him off before he changed. So Cross jumped at him with all he had left. He could make use of the Seconds Grima needed to change into a huge six eyed Dragon, it was enough for Cross to slice right through his not hardened Chest Scales, hitting right through the sensitive heart. He saw the HP dropping rapidly, before Grima started to Dust. But it was too expensive. Cross couldn’t move anymore. He felt his own HP dropping, while he tried to urge his aching bones. He needed to find something to recover…

But he couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted, his Bones didn’t obey him. Cross started to laugh dryly, seeming like this was his End, without finding out if his comrades and the Light of his Soul were here or not. He relaxed a bit, he would dust anyway so he could at least do it while thinking of the others…. But before his Body started to give out on him and his soul would shatter it reached out to something, throbbing with Power. Cross gasped, as his soul absorbed the Power source. His Bones in pain, while his soul burned with the struggle.

The sudden surge inside him made him gasp in pain, it felt like his bones were pulled apart, as if someone was ripping out limb after limb, while his Soul burned, the Power wanting to overthrow him. Whatever it was it tried to take over, something Cross could not let happen. Still it was such great Pain surging through his tired bones. Until finally his scream echoed, only for the calm Forest to hear. What happened after that, Cross can’t remember.

Footsteps echoed through the Forest, guided by the pained howls and the sorrowful gasping of someone in Pain. The Moon was up high in the Sky guiding the Path for the one wandering so late into the dark Forest. **“This smell… Grima?”** a skeleton clad in greenish grey clothing stepped into the remnants of a Battlefield. Dust laying there and another skeleton, wincing in Pain. **“He is not from here.”** He drew closer to the monochrome Skeleton, his green eye lights lit by the Crescent Moon’s pale light. **“This Skeleton… I need to bring him to Arisa.”** He whispered to the silent forest, the wind howling in answer to his Words, rustling the leaves.

He carefully lifted the one in Pain, noticing the burning bones and the fight of two kinds of Magic inside his battered Soul. It was alarming and made the other hurry through the Forest, deeper into the Darkness. Soft sounds of a Flute calling for him, getting louder the closer he reached the dark Castle. The Melody familiar to his green Soul and even bringing salvation for the pained on his Back. 

**“Sir Cobra!”** Someone called for him on the stairs of the dark glowing castle, there and then some soft blue hues. 

**“Alure, inform the Infirmary.”** The one calling for him was a small Skeleton with two purple Horns, a small purple Tail behind him. 

**“Yes, Sir!”** He said hastily before bolting off. 

**“Another one?”** A deep Voice asked. 

**“Yes… I found him deep in the forest… Grima’s smell is all around him…”** Cobra said, as someone peeled from the Darkness. A Skeleton covered in goop. Six cyan coloured Horns on his Head, a pair of leathery bat like wings and four tails trailing behind him. **“I will inform the Guardian.”** The Goop covered Skeleton said. 

**“Thanks, Narish.”** Cobra answered before he went off to get Cross into the Infirmary.

 **“Dearest Guardian.”** Narish walked up to a figure standing on one of the dark Balconies, looking out into the Forest.

**“Narish, Co came back?”**

Narish nodded. **“Yes, with another Skeleton, i do not know what has occurred but he seemed in Pain.”** The Person he went to turned around. 

**“He brought him to the Infirmary.”** It was the Woman Cross had tried to Save, but she did not know this. **“I see, I will go down.”** She said, walking up to Narish. He softly stroked over her Cheek. 

**“He smelled Like Grima… so do be careful, even with Cobra and Alure there.”** The Woman nodded softly.

 **“I will, Narish.”** She went down to meet Cobra at the Infirmary. Alure running around to find things to ease the unknown monochrome Skeletons pain. **“Co.”**

Cobra turned. **“Arisa.”** He said softly. 

**“He is not from our AU.”** She said softly, walking up to the plagued Skeleton. 

**“No, I found him in the Forest… with a big Pile of Dust and Grima’s Smell.”** Cobra reported Back, watching her sit beside the burning Skeleton. 

**“Yes… Grima’s Magic is battling this one’s Soul.”** She said softly. Alure stopped, staring up at her. 

**“But Lady Millenia!”**

Millenia smiled softly. **“I know.”** She said, before she started to sing a soft Lullaby. Her voice sounding softly in the silent room helped the one fighting in pain. He calmed down, the burning of his bones finally easing up and he went to a soft slumber.

Cross woke up with an aching feeling to his soul, he felt stronger, but also not himself anymore. He had grown, that much he could feel already. 

**“Oh!”** A soft gasp was close to him, but Cross was not feeling well enough to jump up and get his Knife. His hazy eye lights finally adjusted, he was in a white room and it smelled like disinfectant and medicine. 

**“Guardian! Guardian!”** He heard the soft male Voice again, tilting his throbbing head to see a purple tail disappear through the Door.

 **“He woke up?”** Cross was about to drift away again, only to jolt as he heard a female voice enter the room. 

**“Yes, Guardian.”** Cross moaned slightly, everything was still in Pain.

 **“Do not rush. You have gone through severe Pain and change.”** He blinked, finally seeing a small skeleton with two purple horns, staring with purple eye lights worriedly at him. But his gaze was drawn to the Woman he had seen Running from the Soldiers. 

**“Where….”**

She smiled a bit, sitting down in a chair. **“This is the Vicinity of Chaos, deep inside IsralTale. You were found in the sleeping Forest, wracking with fever and Magic that was not your own.”** She said calmly. 

**“The Man… Gr….Grima…”** Alure looked up to the Female in shock. 

**“Stay Calm. Focus on recovering yourself with the new Magic coursing through your Soul. Once your Body is not in Pain anymore, we shall talk. Alure will Tend to your needs.”** She said, the small Skeleton nodding. Cross wanted to thank her, but the emptiness of unconsciousness claimed him again.

It had taken a few weeks for Cross to recover. Now he was in the huge Throne Room, in front of the Leader named Narish and the Woman he had met before. Cobra was the one who had found him, or so Alure had told the curious Skeleton. 

**“How are you feeling with the new acquired form?”** Narish asked in a deep voice. Cross had noticed the changes, a large purple tail had grown and four purple horns on his Skull. His Canines had gotten longer as well and he was now 8’3”. Alure told Cross that he had turned into a Dragon Hybrid, still Skeleton but also with the abilities of a Dragon. **“Are you willing to share with us, how it came to you entering Hybrid Life?”** Narish asked.

Cross nodded. **“My timeline lost my comrades and someone very dear to me, so I went to the creator Ink…. He had brought me here where i overheard a man yelling at a Soldier.”** Narish nodded slowly. **“A Snake Woman wanted to bring me to the High-Priest, who might have helped me get back to my AU, but all i saw was a Woman… This Woman ran from soldiers.”** Alure looked up to Millenia. **“I followed them till they lost sight of her and then followed them to their Master… Grima?”**

Cobra sighed. **“So you fought with him?”** Cobra asked.

Cross nodded. **“I could beat him with the last of my Magic and Determination… but what happened then I have no clue… I know there was a throbbing Power my Soul clung to as I prepared to be dusted.”**

Narish looked back to Millenia. **“Your Soul absorbed what was left from Grima, battling with his soul over the Reign of your Body and Mind.”** Millenia said. 

**“Oh… so that is why… I am this now?”**

She nodded softly. **“Yes, as a Monster absorbing the Soul of a Dragon is a huge risk to not only enter Hybrid territory but also maybe losing yourself…”**

Cross sighed softly. **“I see… so… How should i go on now?”** Cross asked, he was a bit confused. 

**“Well, the Question is if you want to go with your old Name… Alure and I Put them aside after we changed into Hybrids. Starting a new life with it.”**

Cross nodded. “ **Okay.”**

Millenia looked at him softly, like a Mother watching over her growing Child. **“You are more than Welcome to build a home for yourself in the Vicinity of Chaos, a Place that welcomes all beings in between.”** Narish agreed on that. **“For the Time being this Castle shall be a Haven, until you are ready to move on.”**

Cross nodded. **“Thank you… and i thought of a Name to start my new Life.”** They all looked at him, curious for his Decision. **“I will be known as Croma.”** He still felt Sad for losing his Comrades and Dream… But it was unclear how the other AU’s would react to the Power a Hybrid hold. 

Cobra nodded. **“I shall show you to your temporary Room then.”** The Skeleton said, guiding Croma to his new Room. Because he didn’t Plan to leave the Castle. He would be a Royal guard for the Leader of Hybrids.


	7. Broken Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno is lonely in the Save Screen, but then his whole Life Changes.

Geno sighed, he can’t remember the last Time Reaper had visited him. Time in the Save Screen was barely countable anyway. Still he was stuck in there, not able to leave, only to wait. But waiting became painful the longer it seemed.

Geno wanted to break out, but that would certainly mean his Death. Still he hated this Black Space, there was no one except himself. While he had to watch the Genocide over and over and over again, of course from another Timeline. He wanted nothing more than getting out of here. It was so lonely in the damn Save Screen.

On the other Hand, Geno had no idea how to get out and how to survive long enough to actually see something. He was on the Verge of Dusting already as he entered the Save Screen. He had only his little Window to look at other Timelines, unable to do things.

**“I really wish someone was able to see or visit me here….”** He mumbled more to himself.

**“Why so sad?”** A high-pitched Female Voice called suddenly.

**“Why so tired?”** This time a Male voice called for him.

**“What?”** He turned back to the screen he was always looking at.

**“I ask why you fret.”** There was the Woman voice again.

**“I ask why you sob.”** The Male Voice again.

**“Where?”** Geno looked around. Why did this feel so strange? What was going on here?

The screen showed a strange Picture, as if he was looking into Fire, then a Man looked straight at him, as if he could see the other in his Save Screen.

**“I’m Finn.”** He said, red horns growing out of his head, surrounded by brown Hair and green eyes.

**“I’m Quinn.”** The Female Voice resounded suddenly, apparently looking the same as Finn only with blue Horns.

**“I… I’m Geno…”** He answered, not sure if they could hear him.

Finn grinned at him.

**“Why so sad, Geno?”** Quinn chuckled softly.

**“Why so tired, Geno?”** He starred at them.

They… They could SEE him? They could TALK to him? This was new, no one ever could that, even as he tried to stop the Genocide routes.

**“You can Hear and See me?”** He asked in sheer surprise.

**“Yes we see!”** Finn said.

**“Yes we hear”** Quinn sang. Geno was really surprised about that.

**“Well… I’m stuck in this Dark Place.”** The Twins looked at him.

**“Can’t you leave?”** He asked.

**“Do you want to stay?”** She questioned, it was really a bit weird, but at this Point it was all Geno had.

**“No i can’t Leave… If i do i will die. But i don’t want to stay either. It’s lonely in here.”** Finn and Quinn still looked at him.

**“No one can Visit me here and i never saw someone talk to me like you two do.”** Geno said softly.

**“I’m stuck in the Save Screen. If i leave my wound will hurt and i will Dust.”** The Twins looked at one another.

**“We can Visit!”** Finn said, clasping his Sisters Hands.

**“We can Talk!”** Quinn sang.

**“But it’s not the same. I still see the same dark Screen, the same dull Place.”** It seemed to do something with the Twins. They looked thoughtful.

**“We can ask someone.”** His Sister nodded.

**“We have a Plan.”** Geno blinked as they both suddenly disappeared.

**“What?”** He said confused. The Twins were gone, but it seemed like they had a Plan. He wondered what that would be.

Finn and Quinn stole themselves away from their usual home. There was only one Person who could help them. They carefully used the secret paths, before the Sky turned dark, it was a line between the two Vicinities.

But they still had to Face the Leader and both had agreed, he was damn scary. Maybe if they would find the Personal guard first, they could talk easier with the Leader.

**“What are you two doing here.”** They both flinched, slowly turning only to see Kiros and Croma.

**“We are searching the Personal Guard.”** Finn said.

**“We need the personal Guard.”** Quinn carefully said. Kiros and Croma looked at one another.

**“Personal Guard?”** Kiros nodded.

**“They are talking about the snake.”** He said casually.

**“Oh!”** Croma seemed to understand.

**“Alright, i can get him.”** He said and Kiros nodded.

**“So? Why you need the Snake?”** The Twins looked at one another.

**“Need to speak with her.”** Finn said.

**“Need to get advise from Her.”** Kiros sighed, those two gave him a Headache already.

Cobra walked to them, with Croma behind him.

**“Finn, Quinn, why are you here?”** The Twins looked at him.

**“We need her.”** Finn said flustered.

**“We ask her.”** Cobra blinked, then nodded.

**“I see, alright. I talk to Narish for you two.”** They smiled at him.

**“Thank you.”** Quinn hobbled a bit.

**“Kind Regards.”** Cobra smiled a bit.

**“How about you two go to the Lake. I will bring her there.”** The Twins nodded and ran off.

**“Urgh… They give me a Headache.”** Kiros grumbled.

**“They are not at fault.”** Cobra said calmly, while they walked back to the Castle.

**“How so?”** Cobra sighed a bit.

**“Finn and Quinn… they were supposed to be one Dragon, but something happened during the Time inside their Mother and the Egg. It never happens to have two Hatchlings in one Egg.”** Croma blinked.

**“But with them it did?”** Cobra nodded.

**“Yes. Far as I know their Lifetime is about to end in a few years if they don’t merge back together… but… no one knows how.”** Kiros huffed.

**“I wonder what they want from Flower.”** Croma said, curious about why the Twins would come here.

**“Who knows.”** They probably would learn.

Narish starred at Cobra, while he explained about the Twins wanting to talk with Millenia. Ever since they had brought her Back shortly after Narish Birth, they had created a Castle for him, to establish the Vicinity as a Ruled Area.

Narish took Leadership, but he turned very protective of their Flower. Cobra had noticed how everyone started to give her the same nickname Kiros had done. Narish had risen their Guard around her, after Lysander, the Dragon King, announced that his Sister is to be Killed for High Treason.

His People where Mad about that and a lot of Soldiers ignore the Fact they saw her. Narish wouldn’t risk it tho. She is only allowed to leave the Castle if one of the Hybrids is with her, or the best he wanted, her own Personal Guard.

**“Alright.. But only with you and Croma with her.”** Narish finally announced. His Throne was specifically Made, so he could sit with his four tails and Wings out and not be disturbed by it. Cobra nodded.

**“I wouldn’t leave her alone with them, after all there is no certainty they won’t do anything Fishy.”** Narish nodded.

**“Kiros.”** The Red Hybrid grinned.

**“With Pleasure, Boss~”** He said, before walking away. He would go and get her. She was probably with Alure and Solei.

That damn greedy Bastard moved in with them, after the King had found out about him being a Hybrid. Kiros hated it, but there was something that would turn it into a far better light. He grinned, licking his Teeth, while he got there.

While Narish and Kiros had kissed Millenia after her Rescue… it had rather become common for them to kiss. not only the Hybrids their flower, but also the Hybrids under one another.

There wasn’t much else happening, it was just their way to show affection, the only exception was Solei. The greedy golden Dragon not only refused to Kiss any of them, not that anyone wanted that. But he would beg for Alure to Kiss him. Kiros growled. There was already that incident with Pulvis, where Solei wanted to break him after what he had gone through. But there was also the incident were Solei tried to turn Croma into his pet for showing interest and affection towards Alure.

Of Course Millenia and Alure had handled the Situation, but some barely forgave him until now. Kiros opened the Door, seeing Alure cuddled close to Millenia. That was the other Thing happening between them all, occasionally cuddling. Kiros smiled. There was really nothing else going on, nothing dirty at least, it was just wholesome Kissing and cuddling.

**“Kiros, how may i help you?”** Millenia looked up from the Book she was reading with Alure.

**“Boss wants to see you, Flower. Seems like some Twins want to talk with you.”** Millenia nodded.

**“Alright. Sorry Alure, i translate the rest later.”** Alure nodded.

**“It’s okay!”** He pecked her Cheek. Millenia went to Kiros, looking up at him.

**“Ready to go?”** She smiled at him.

**“Sure.”** Kiros nodded, walking back to the Throne Room with her.

Narish explained why she was called in the Throne room.

**“Finn and Quinn?”** Narish nodded.

**“They never said what they want. But they want to talk with you.”** She nodded softly.

**“I wonder why, they have no Reason, far as i know.”** Kiros went to Narish.

**“Maybe they are Curious of Something. Snake told us a bit about them, so maybe it is to that?”** Millenia tilted her head.

**“Possible, but there is only one way i can Think of and i don’t believe they want to do this.”** She said. Cobra sighed.

**“Let’s talk to them first.”** Croma was also ready to accompany them. Kiros stayed close to Narish.

**“What about Solei?”** He asked after they Left.

**“Was not in the Room.”** He sighed a bit.

**“I see. Only her and Alure?”** Kiros chuckled.

**“Pulvis was hidden away in the Back, seemed like he was sleeping.”** Narish shifted a bit to sit more comfortable.

**“Good. While Solei is useful as a Healer and also his Greed to Punish People… I don’t want that near my Men or the Flower.”** Kiros chuckled.

**“Don’t worry, Moonlight. But impressive how everyone except the Snake adapted to her Nickname Flower.”** Narish chuckled.

**“Well, My Curious Knife… It is Common for Dragons and why not use a Nickname for everyone in General?** ” Kiros laughed.

**“True. But we still have non for poor big boy Croma.”** He said softly.

**“We will find one, give it Time.”** Narish said. Kiros chuckled. Yeah they would find one. It would take time, but they would, as any of them always did. Like Cobra accidentally giving Pulvis the Nickname Cookie.

Finn and Quinn ran up to Millenia once they saw her coming with Cobra and Croma.

**“Good to see you, Priestess.”** Finn squeaked.

**“Good to hear you, Priestess.”** Millenia smiled at them.

**“Finn, Quinn, you two wanted to speak with me?”** The Twins nodded.

**“We met someone.”** Finn said.

**“We heard someone.”** Millenia tilted her head.

**“Oh? Tell me more.”** She walked over to the Lake to sit with the Twins.

**“How is it not hurting her head?”** Croma asked.

**“Practice. Arisa is long in the Business of Dragon Life.”** Cobra said. Millenia sat with the Twins.

**“He is hurting.”** Finn said.

**“He is lonely.”** Quinn added.

**“He?”** Both nodded.

**“He said his name is Geno.”** Millenia tilted her head.

**“He said he can’t leave.”** It was a bit hard to piece it together.

**“Geno is lonely and hurting, but he can’t leave?”** Both nodding together.

**“When he leaves he dies.”** Finn mumbled.

**“He don’t want to die, but he is sick of being lonely.”** Millenia nodded.

**“Alright, so what do you two wanted to ask?”** Finn and Quinn looked at one another.

**“Can we help him?”** Finn asked, almost begging.

**“Can we save him?”** Quinn whined.

**“Possible… You could try and use whatever connection you had to enter his Home. But first you need to stable him enough to leave that place… and who knows how long it will hold on before he basically has to go there again.”** The Twins looked at one another.

**“What if we offer our souls?”** Finn asked.

**“Give him a whole what we have not?”** Quinn added. Millenia blinked. They not only would sacrifice themselves for someone they barely met, but also would make him a Hybrid.

**“Our time is running out.”** Finn said as he saw her thoughtful gaze.

**“Our time is ending soon.”** Quinn added. Millenia knew that.

It took her a while, before she found her Voice and explain the Twins what they needed to do to help him. They needed to find their way into this Place and then let him absorb their souls. Seeing they both only have a Half soul it probably needs both of them to safe him from dying.

After that he could come here and live with the other Hybrids. Finn and Quinn both nodded, bowed to her and ran off.

**“What’s going on, Flower?”** Croma asked.

**“They want to offer their ending lives to someone in need. They said his name is Geno.”** Croma tilted his four horned head.

**“Geno? Like in the one who actually broke the genocide circle in his AU in getting stuck in the Save Screen?”** Millenia sighed.

**“Probably. I’m not that aware of all the Timelines out there.”** Croma knew only a bit about the other Timelines as well.

**“Never trust Ink.”** He suddenly said.

**“Oh i know that already.”** She said casually, while walking back to Cobra.

**“Huh? H… How?”** Croma wondered. Did she ever meet Ink?

**“I will tell you, one other time.”** He really was curious how and why Millenia knew about Ink.

The Twins on the other hand, ran back to the Place they had seen Geno. 

**“Geno are you there?”** Finn asked into the Fire they had used before.

**“Geno do you hear?”** Quinn followed.

**“Oh… You two are Back!”** Geno answered.

**“We can help you!”** Finn smiled brightly.

**“We can save you!”** Quinn nodded.

**“Huh? How?”** They didn’t answer him right away.

**“Be patient with us.”** Finn then said, starting to get ready.

**Wait for us.”** Quinn joined in. Geno was confused, what did the two of them mean by that?

Geno lost them in the Mirror he was using as a Screen to look outside, they were just gone. Then suddenly he felt Magic flicker close to him.

**“We made it.”** Quinns Voice sounded so Close.

**“We did it!”** Geno turned around, only to see both Twins in the Save Screen. They were really HERE? Geno didn’t believe his Eye Light.

**“Why? How? I… What?”** Finn and Quinn looked at one another.

**“We came to save you.”** Geno blinked slowly.

**“We came to free you.”** Did he hear right? But how did do they want to manage that? He touched his death slash. The Twins looked at it in worry.

**“Don’t be sad.”** Finn suddenly said.

**“Don’t be mad.”** He looked at them.

**“What? Why?”** The Twins hold hands.

**“We are soon to die.”** Geno starred at them.

**“We have no full soul.”** The Twins still smiled at him.

**“We offer you our Time.”** Finn said.

**“We over you our half souls.”** He was about to complain and stop them.

**“This is our Final wish.”** Finn said.

**“This is our final Choice.”** Geno’s shoulders slumped a bit.

**“So little time?”** Both Twins nodded.

**“But our souls can heal you.”** He could only agree on that.

**“Our Souls can free you.”** It was sad to hear them saying it with this finality.

**“How… how long would you two still have?”** They sighed.

**“Nightfall.”** They said in sync. Geno sat down.

**“I… I see, ifthat is your Wish then… then i will accept.”** The Twins ran up to Geno, cuddling closer to him.

**“It was nice to meet you.”** Finn said softly.

**“It was nice to help you.”** Quinn whispered.

**“Once it is other… Go find a man named Narish.”** Geno nodded.

**“You may rather meet Kiros, Pulvis or Croma, they can bring you to him.”** He felt something drawing closer. As if his little Soul Piece was grabbing Something.

Geno wanted to cry as he felt the Twins hugging him slowly dust away.

**“I will not let this Chance you gave me go to waste.”** He whispered, looking at the two half souls, stretching his hands towards them. He felt a throbbing Pain as their Souls reacted to his. It was good he was alone in the Save Screen, he could scream out his Pain all he wanted, while the two half souls merged with what little was left of his was left.

It felt strange, he felt hot, his bones seemed to stretch, while his head seemed to grow something, as well as his Tail Bone? Geno felt his slash close, how was that possible? But it happened, his slash closed, his melted skull was restored, only his socket remained melted and empty.

Geno screamed louder, only for the burning sensation finally dying down. He huffed heavily, trying to move his sore Limbs. He indeed grew, not much but he did. Geno touched his head, two Horns where there, one of them felt broken, it was the side his skull had started to melt before he escape in the Save screen.

**“Wow…”** Geno moved his head, only to see a red and blue coloured Tail.

**“Holy!”** He gasped in surprise. This was really amazing, he felt more Powerful.

**“They said i should find a Man named Narish.”** He Turned to the Screen where he still could see their World. Is it possible…? Geno breathed, before he just Shattered the Save Screen, landing in the World those sweet Twins called their Home.

**“They said a Man named Narish… but i would probably need to find someone called Kiros, Croma or Pulvis…”** Geno mumbled, while walking around in confusion.

He heard someone chuckle in the Distance. Geno wondered who was so happy to chuckle like that, only to see a skeleton in different purple colours.

He had large violet horns and a long violet tail with some blue and red spikes close to the tip. He nibbled on a cookie, but Geno could smell from here that there was more to those things as just sugar and chocolate. He wondered if that one was one of those he should find.

**“Excuse me.”** The other flinched, before turning to him.

**“Hehehehe, You’re new here, right?”** Geno nodded.

**“Yes. I am in search for someone.”** The other One looked him up and down.

**“Huh…. You’re not like them over there, so i guess you are a… Hybrid?”** He looked at Geno, but how should he answer?

**“I… guess? I was a Skeleton not that long ago.”** The other nodded.

**“Name is Pulvis.”** The other said. Geno had actually found one of those Names he was Told.

**“You said you are searching someone? After our Flower?”** Geno shook his Skull.

**“I don’t know about a Flower. The Twins giving me this opportunity said i should find someone Named Narish.”** Pulvis tilted his head.

**“Huh? Twins and you were told to find Boss? Don’t know if you really want that.”** Then he shrugged his shoulders.

**“What ever i bring you to him. Come on.”** Geno blinked.

**“Don’t you… want to know my name?”** Pulvis turned to him.

**“Dunno, do you want to keep your old name or rather take a new one, like all of us to leave your Past behind?”** Geno looked at him flabbergasted. He was… actually right.

Geno followed Pulvis to a large Castle, they never told him the one he was searching for was a Ruler or something! Geno went into a slight Panic.

**“Don’t worry to much.”** Pulvis said, munching on another cookie.

**“Narish may have Leadership over the Hybrids. But the Actual Protector is our Guardian, who also made this Place.”** Geno nodded slowly.

**“This… Flower?”** Pulvis grinned.

**“Yeah, you will like her.”** The new born Hybrid was not so sure about that. He still kinda loved Reaper, even in this new Form, even after he had left him for a very long time. Pulvis waved in front of his Face.

**“Wha?”** Geno jumped back.

**“Stop dreaming.”** He warned him.

**“Hey Cookie, who are you bringing?”** Geno blinked, there was another one of them, mostly wearing brown and red colours. something was running down his sockets, while he played with a blue, crystal like looking knife. Pulvis walked over to him. Geno certainly didn’t expect what happened then. Pulvis was kissing him, are they a Thing?

**“Dunno. He turned not long ago, Cherry Muffin. He said he wanted to talk with Moonlight.”** Kiros sighed.

**“I see. Moonlight won’t be that pleased i guess… Flower is with him and Cupcake.”** Pulvis blinked.

**“They cuddling?”** Kiros nodded.

**“Yeah… Croma was feeling antsy about some stuff.”** Geno was so confused.

**“uhm… are you two… a thing?”** Kiros blinked in confusion, before Pulvis broke out in loud laughter.

**“Yes and no. Simply said we all agreed to an Open Relationship between us all. So everyone who is giving and having nicknames is in that agreement. Kissing and cuddling for us all, you know.”** Geno nodded.

**“Not more?”** Kiros tail flicked around.

**“Nope. Not yet at least.”**

Geno was confused, so they all did it with everyone? At least it sounded like that? He would probably see in a bit. Kiros opened the Door.

**“Hey, Moonlight. Cookie brought a new Hybrid.”** Geno blinked in Confusion. There was one Man, a Skeleton like him with six Cyan coloured horns, a pair of wings and four tails, kissing a bigger skeleton with four purple coloured Horns and a spiked Tail.

Then there was a Woman with long red Hair, almost squeezed tight in between them. Geno was impressed, they really were serious about that open Multi relationship.

**“Could we all agree to use our NAMES, when guests are brought over.”** The one with the Six horns said, after finally breaking that Kiss. the other turned a deep Purple.

**“Sorry, Boss. I’m so used to it.”** He sighed heavily.

**“My name is Narish.”** He finally said, sitting down on his massive Chair. Geno suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

**“I… was told to seek you out…”** Narish looked at him, sitting cross-legged on his Chair, observing him with a cold gaze, while his head rested on his hand.

**“Told from who?”** The Woman who was squeezed between them before looked at him as well.

**“I think i know. He must be the one Finn and Quinn desired to help.”** Narish looked at her.

**“Those Twins?”** Millenia nodded, as she walked down to Geno.

**“Yes, they told me they wanted to help a Skeleton with their Souls, seeing they never wanted to give up one of them to make the other whole.”** She stopped in front of him.

**“Am i right?”** Geno nodded.

**“Yes… They gave me their souls…”** The others looked to them.

**“Their only chance to life for longer, would have been to let one perish to make the other complete. Something they never did and never would have. Finn and Quinn new their time would come to an end seeng their Souls couldn’t hold out any longer.”** Narish listened to it closely. Geno nodded.

**“Yes, they decided to die both and let me have their soul. It healed my Death Slash and a good part of my Skull.”** Kiros grinned a bit.

**“That’s why only your socket looks out of Place.”** Geno nodded.

**“Yes… their soul made my Pixels go away and now everyone can see what could not be healed, also my horn…”** He touched the red Horn.

Narish was already impressed that he had a two coloured tail and two different coloured Horns. Millenia touched his Cheek.

**“I can use my Magic to give you your Pixels back. The Horn can’t be fixed, it is the sign that your Skull on that side was to broken to be healed fully.”** Geno looked up to her. Millenia was only a bit taller as Geno.

**“Really?”** She nodded.

**“Of course, Seeing you came with Pulvis and Kiros they explained their decision to give themselves a new Name?”** Geno nodded.

**“Yes they did, also i have a Question.”** Narish raised a brow bone.

**“What could that be?”** He asked coldly.

**“Is it possible for me to live down in Town?”** Millenia chuckled.

**“Of course, any Living Situation is free to choose, while i advise any of you to keep away from the Vicinity of Order, seeing they are against any Halfbreed.”** Geno nodded.

**“Alright.”**

Millenia fixed up the issue with his melting eye, sealing it with the dragon in the middle of her Circle to last it for ever.

**“Done.”** She said with a smile, as Croma walked up to her.

**“I guide him down into Town.”** He said, nuzzling the far smaller Woman softly.

**“Thank you, Croma.”** He grinned at her, softly kissing her Cheek, before he looked to Geno.

**“Ready to set off?”** Geno nodded.

**“Oh! Before i forget! Please call me Syo from now on.”** Kiros grinned.

**“Alright, Syo. If you wanna do something later on, Alure can surely help you find something. He is our big Brain.”** Syo nodded.

**“Thanks, but i know what i want to do from now on.”** He said leaving with Croma.

The Town close to the dark Castle was bustling with life. Syo was immediately amazed, it was filled with so many different Creatures, which reminded him immediately of Snowdin. He saw Dwarfs, Fairies, Lamia, Naga and even Dog and Cat like Monster.

**“This Place is Amazing!”** Syo said excited.

**“Yes, the Vicinity of Chaos is open for all creatures who want to life in Peace.”** Croma said, walking deeper into the Town.

**“There are some Free Houses you can choose of.”** He brought him to them.

**“Thanks for guiding me here, Croma.”** Syo bowed to him.

**“If you need anything you can easily go to the market, each house has a box with some coins in until you find how to exchange or sell stuff.”** Syo nodded. He already has an Idea.

He will fill this Place with Flowers! Syo immediately got inside to settle. Syo finally broke free from that horrible Save Screen.


End file.
